Truth and Consequences
by 1dog2boys
Summary: How does Thomas live with reality of his past? How do the people he has hurt deal with his past actions?
1. Chapter 1

The Glen

It had taken the survivors of the maze three days go get to this point. Several crude lean-tos placed in a semicircular pattern around a single large fire. Thomas got up from his pallet, stretched and made his way to the pits they had dug far beyond the border of the camp behind an outcropping of limestone boulders. Minho wants to eventually build outhouses over the pits but for now they take turns. He marveled at this place they found themselves. The field in which their camp was on the corner of was flat leading into gentle rolling hills in the near distance which peaked into snowcapped mountains in the distance covered in dark green pines dotted with the corpse of hibernating hardwood trees. The wind icy wind would blast them first from the sea then from the glacial mountains.

All Thomas knew is he'd die of hypothermia before spring if they didn't get some descent shelters build soon. He took control of the building of more suitable shelters but they didn't have the knowledge of the supplies to make them weatherproof so the Gladers sat huddled together shivering near the fires to keep warm.

"If I don't get something other than dried provisions to eat soon, I'm gonna go all crank." Minho said late one evening while several people nodded in agreement.

"We need to go hunting." Said Gally, "I've never hunted before but it can't be that hard."

Minho quickly agreed. "Some will go hunting while some scour the surrounding area for something edible."

Several people readily agreed to this plan including Brenda who was nearly sitting on Thomas's lap. Thomas tolerated this only because he was frozen to the bone and other then their first kiss nearly a week ago when they first arrived he hasn't led her to believe that there was anything more than that. He needed to figure all that has happened from the time he woke in the metal box, WICKED, Teresa, and why Chancellor Paige sent them here and Brenda, why did she act like they had been lovers before? She doesn't even seem familiar to him. Thomas fell asleep dreading another day of freezing, starving and being just downright miserable, but at least half the camp will be gone, searching out edible vegetation will give him ample time for thinking.

_Teresa was there, in his dream smiling the glaring white walls of the maze planning room behind her, her black hair stood in sharp contrast her blue eyes shining with a hint of humor behind them. _

"_I told you it wouldn't work," she giggled, covering her mouth with her hand shyly. _

"_I had to try," He grumbled in response. "You have a better idea?" He challenged. Her smile changed slightly from humor to mischief as she reached over to slide the block a little to the left. Thomas thoroughly frustrated with the entire thing slammed his balled fists against the table. The box of carefully erected blocks shuddered while some fell over. _

"_Mr. Thomas, an earthquake will not change the variables." A professional but slightly irritated voice filled the room from the p.a. system overhead. "Perhaps we should take a break." The suggestion agreed with Thomas. The heavy metal door squealed in protest as the guard from the other side slide it open. A man with no face stood menacingly in the gaping hole. He lunged at Thomas animal eyes, sharp pointed teeth dripping with blood, fingernails sharpened to a fine point. "You killed me!" He screeched._

Just before he made contact Thomas woke. He lay on his pallet shaking, sweating. The dream had been so vivid so ethereal he was confused for a moment. He should be in his bed in the WICKED complex but the soft light from the glowing coals from the fire pit jolted him back to reality. The sounds of the others sleeping comforted him slightly. But the dream had been so vivid that he was sure it was part of his past. Maybe not the man but something about it was important. The temperature had fallen, the sky lightened from inky black to indigo; the first bird songs filled the air.

One look at the dwindling supply of ration packs made the decision to hunt even better. As the hunters gathered for breakfast talking excitedly about their prospects Thomas announced he wouldn't be joining them. He didn't want to take the life of another living thing ever again.

As they left Brenda stayed behind too. In the chaos of the gatherers separating into search teams and heading out Thomas broke away heading to the cliffs near the sea. He needed to be alone, craved solitude even if it's just for a couple minutes.

The cackling call of the shore birds and the crashing waves far below relaxed him allowing for better focus. He imagined Teresa as she was when she first came out of the box, sleeping peacefully, and beautiful tempting, what he felt when they talked telepathically. Sometimes the empty feeling he got when he remembers she's gone surprises him, other times the doubt of her honesty angers him. He doesn't know what to feel anymore. He shivers as a biting wind blows in from the ocean.

He peers around at his surroundings, the frigid ocean wind, the mountains, and forest could mean they are anywhere and with not having any contact with any native people it's impossible to determine. One thing, however, he is fully capable of figuring out is there are about as far from the scorch as they can get. Probably near the North or South Pole. Those are the only two places on earth were it still gets this cold and so remote WICKED would bother to look.

He heard footsteps approach from behind, his first instinct was to jump and fight, but he just didn't have it in him today. Brenda sat down next to him, putting her arm around his waist.

"Hey, you," She said gently. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

"Nothing interesting," Thomas said not wanting to discuss it with her. He shrugged her off when she puts her head on his shoulder.

"What's been going on with you Thomas?" Brenda asked angrily. "One minute you are kissing me and holding me then you just get all cold and unfeeling."

"How did we know each other before the scorch?" Thomas asked bypassing her question.

Brenda sighed, "We didn't…not really." Brenda finally admits. "I was there when your memory was swiped but other than that…I thought you were handsome but you wouldn't have been interested in me. Not with Teresa around."

Hearing Brenda admit there was no previous relationship irritated him. He didn't know what to believe anymore, he doubted everything.

"Chancellor Paige asked me to go into the scorch, find you, and make sure you made it out, answer as many questions as I could, befriend you, get you to trust me so I could get you away from WICKED." Brenda explained her voiced tightening with feeling as she did. Thomas stood up suddenly; he needed to get away from her. He was angrier more at that moment than he'd been in a while. He had been manipulated again.

"But now, Thomas, now I do like you a lot," Brenda rushed out with, "We can make it work if you are willing to put it behind us."

Thomas yanked his arm away from her. "No, Brenda, I'm sorry but there will never be an "us". I need people in my life who have never lied to me for any reason, ever." He walked away, never looking back. It was done.

When he returned to the camp the hunters were back excitement rippled through them. They chattered all at once Thomas couldn't make out what they were saying.

"EVERYONE SHUT IT" Minho yelled.

"There is a fortified encampment about an hour's hike from here. It looks like they have been living there for quite a while." Minho said. Looking around as the rest of the hunting party nodded their heads in agreement. "I didn't see many people but a lot of out buildings, plots of cleared land, and pens of livestock."

Thomas thought for a minute then a sense of dread hit him in the gut. Minho stared confused for a moment then gasped in clarity. Before anyone could say anything else Minho spoke. "We should check it out before we decide on a plan of action just in case."

Thomas nodded. If WICKED was setting them up with another variable it wouldn't matter much…their discovery of the camp would have been another variable. Thomas wondered at what point he'd become so jaded.


	2. Chapter 2

Paste yo

Zeta Colony

Thomas lay prone under the bush watching the settlement. . Minho on one side fidgeted slightly. Blowing into his numb hands then covering his ears to warm them. They had been watching this settlement in shifts for over a week and no one appeared to be suffering from the Flare. The houses inside the gated compound were small but sufficient while the sharp pungent aroma of wood smoke and the tell tail sign or smoke rose from chimneys. People were coming and going through the wide gate. Children ran around bundled in coats and mittens the occasion bleat from a goat or the bark of a dog could be heard but no one from the interior ventured near their hiding space.

"This is ridicules," Minho whispered hoarsely. "Clearly they aren't cranks! I'm freezing and starving."

Thomas agreed with him on these two pointed. "They still could be from WICKED," he argued. "What if this is another variable? Another test?"

"Man, Thomas. Those slinkheads really got into your brain." Minho said impatiently tapping Thomas on the side of his head.

Thomas swatted his hand away, "I'm serious." He turned his attention back to the gate.

Minho grunted his displeasure and lay down on the frozen ground. "In the Glade we didn't have kids or dogs." He pointed out. "Or girls." He added.

"You're the leader, so lead." Thomas snapped. "Quit whining and go down there!" He though Minho was going to whop him for a second but instead he rolled onto his back and groaned as he sat up. He stood up slowing making a big show of stretching and flexing his back. Thomas knew he was just putting off the inevitable. Truth was Minho was just a nervous as he was about going down there. Minho hiked his rifle up onto his shoulder waved Thomas to join him and walked confidently down the hill to the compound. They had only made it about 100 yards before a shrill alarm pierced still air. Within seconds the wide gate was filled with people standing shoulder to shoulder like a solid wall of humanity each pointing a gun at them.

"Drop your weapons!" the man in the center commanded. Minho turned his head to Thomas and cocked an eyebrow. "Well, at least they speak English"

Thomas shrugged indifferently. Slowly they laid their weapons on the ground and stood both hands in the air.

"Take 4 steps backward and lay face down on the ground!" The man called again. Thomas and Minho hesitated not really wanting to lie on the frozen ground again. A tooth rattling boom ripped through the tense quiet,

"NOW!" the man screamed. His shot gun still pointed into the air. The unmistakable sound of metal hammers cocking back dropped them both on their faces before another second ticked by. Thomas didn't want to risk looking up but he wanted to know what these other people were doing, so far they were standing at the entrance to the compound steady and alert waiting.

"What are they doing?" Minho asked in a hoarse whisper.

"I don't know," Thomas said between clenched teeth. A combination of cold and fear caused his to shake uncontrollably. "If they are going to shoot us I wish they'd get on with it.

"We're not cranks," Minho yelled suddenly. No one responded. A soft ragged rustle of plastic and the sound of several footsteps moved toward them.

"I'll be the judge of that son," A muffled voice said. Four people dressed in the same protective suits Thomas has seen on the people in Denver and at WICKED headquarters stood menacingly in front of them. Two held rifles pointed directly at them while one a large tray with who knows what on it. The man who spoke carried two large syringes and vials.

"If you move you are dead, son." The man said matter of fact. He bent down next to Thomas he felt a small pinprick on his neck and did his best not to jump or shake or talk, a second later the think of the syringe being placed on the metal tray.

"Same for you," The man said again. The second tink let Thomas know that Minho was finished.

"Stay still, this will only take a minute," The man said. The rustle announced the man and at least one of his companions walked away. Thomas shifted slightly to take a peak, four black boots, the men with the guns where still there.

"Be still," one of the men said.

"I'm on a rock," Thomas said. Maybe these people would have some compassion for him, but he doubted it. Now was not the time for compassion. Thomas hear the unmistakable sound of the rifle trigger being engaged and decided his curiosity would have to be satisfied later or he'd be dead so it didn't matter anyway.

"Get them up and bring them in!" the deep rumbled of the man with the shot gun called out. A large strong hand assisted Thomas up by his elbow, not roughly but enough to let him know the man behind the rifle wasn't to be messed with. The people at the gate remained watchful but relaxed their stance a little. His and Minho's rifles were gone the man behind him nudged him with the butt of his rifle and they started walking.

They were escorted to a small wooded hut just inside the gate. Thomas assumed it was some kind of guard shack. The pot belly stove heated the space but after living in the bitter cold for nearly a month it was almost too hot on the room, the warm air actually stung Thomas's chapped skin.

"Sit," The big man commanded pointing to two chairs a woman had pulled out from under the small wooden table.

"Are you boys' hungry?" The woman asked gently. "Bring them some stew and fetch Rachel, tell her to bring something for the boys' skin please." She commanded.

One of the guards left immediately to do that woman's bidding. They were both given some hot beverage of some kind. Minho had the same look of trepidation on his face. He smelled the tea then took a tentative sip, mint and some sweet flowery taste filled his mouth. He relaxed if only for a second.

The big man crossed his arms watching them expressionless, his rifle leaning against the wall next to him but well within arm's reach if needed. The woman on the other hand pulled a chair out across form them sitting comfortably relaxed she smiled warmly at them. No one spoke for a few seconds.

"My name is Ginger," She said. "This is Michael." She pointed to the man who Thomas thought was the leader. "What are your names?"

Minho hastily swallowed the sip of tea, "Minho. This is Thomas." Ginger immediately turned to Michael, The woman turned to the big man and, "They aren't infected and Kevin agrees they are immune."

Michael shifted slightly his expression hardened Thomas watched as the sleeve of his jacket bulged. For the first time Thomas realized just how much danger they could have possibly gotten themselves into. Minho stiffened next to him.

In a flash the big man crossed the small room grabbing Thomas by his coat collar "Did WICKED send you here?" The man demanded yanking Thomas clear out of his chair.

"We escaped," Minho yelled jumping from his seat Ginger stood up next to the Michael.

"Put him down," She demanded.

"Why are you here!" the big man asked Thomas pulling him so close Thomas could feel his hot breath on his cheek.

"Do you have klunk for brains?" Minho shouted over the uproar. "We ESCAPED"

"Chancellor Paige sent us here though a flat trans." Thomas said trying to keep his voice steady despite his heart beating widely in his chest. His hands shook again only this time it was terror. The big man relaxed his grip and dropped Thomas back into the chair.

Minho still on his feet with his fists clenched. "Are you going to try and kill us every time we talk or you going to chill so we can explain?"

"Mind your manners boy," The woman said reproachfully. Thomas fought the urge to say yes Ma'am Minho blushed slightly then took his seat without another word. Michael retreated back to his spot against the wall only this time he didn't hide his displeasure. Just then the guard who had left returned with a covered tray. Immediately the smell of warm buttered bread assaulted them. He placed the tray on the table as Ginger uncovered the bowls of thick steaming stew. Thomas and Minho looked at the bowls then each other, their stomachs rumbles loudly.

"Rachel will be along in a few minutes," the guard said as he took his place near Michael but keeping his rifle at the ready.

"Perhaps we should try another approach Michael," She suggested angrily.

She didn't wait for an answer nor did she talk she just places two steaming bowls of stew and a plate of buttered biscuits in front of them.

"Tuck in." She encouraged. She had an accent Thomas noted similar to Newt's though his wasn't as strong, he wasn't really sure what she meant but he was starving and the stew smelled too good to resist. He eyed Minho and shrugged. If these people wanted him dead they would have shot him rather than poison him. After everything he had been through to this point if they drugged him who cared.

"Thomas, do you have a female counterpart named Teresa?" The woman asked. Thomas eyed the woman suspiciously. How did she know that? Were these people in fact a part of WICKED? There was no way they could escape this room or this camp might as well just tell them what they wanted to know then head off the have his brain dissected. Minho stiffened next to him. Maybe he was thinking the same thing or maybe he was warning Thomas.

"Yes ma'am," Thomas finally said, "But she didn't make it through."

Thomas felt like he was on display everyone in the shack watched him as he ate. Michael scowling, Ginger appraising, the two guards curiously. The stew was rich with potatoes, sliced carrots and hearty chunks of beef. Thomas ate with reckless abandonment, this was by far the best meal he'd ever had it filled him up warmed him and made him feel drowsy. The bread was warm crusty and soft the butter sweet. His stomach didn't hold as much as he'd have liked but he stuffed himself happily.

A blast of cold air assaulted him as a young woman entered the room, Minho and Thomas turned. The girl couldn't have been any older than them her red hair peeked out from under her blue stocking cap. She looked at the two of them stopping dead in her tracks. Thomas watched her eyes widen and her lips part in shock. The entire aura on the small space changed in an instant. She stared for a few seconds before rushing over next to Michael. She stood next to him they exchanged glances before she kneeled next to Minho. She pulled a small glass jar from her leather satchel and a brown vial with a black rubber stopper.

From the clear jar she scooped out some slightly opaque lotion dabbing in his wind chapped hands before rubbing it with her fingers. Then took his chin moving his head back and forth appraising the condition of his skin, she performed the same ritual on his face. Then she tilted his head back, from the brown vial she let two drops of liquid fall into his eyes, he blinked several times before she let his chin go.

She moved in front of Thomas, she refused to look at him but her hands shook noticeably when she rubbed the lotion into his skin. She didn't hold his chin as she had with Minho she just glanced around his face applying the lotion where needed. Initially it stung but after a few seconds he felt the skin cool slightly as it was soothed. She motioned for him to tilt his head back as she hovered over him readying the eye drops she made eye contact for the first time. Thomas's brain jolted with excitement. This girl, her sage green eyes, he knew her. She looked away reaching for the brown vial. Hastily she dropped the liquid into his eyes turning away as the last drop fell. She quickly packed her things stepped in front of Michael. Thomas could see she was still shaking she left quickly. Michael watched her progress as the door closed his scowl deepened even more, if that was even humanly possible. His eyes held nothing but animosity for Thomas.

However he know her it wasn't good, she had somehow expressed this to Michael and now he wanted to hurt Thomas even more. Michael uncrossed his arms placing one hand gently against his rifle. Thomas tore his eyes away. If Michael was trying to intimidate him it was working. Thomas suspected if Michael wanted to kill him he didn't need the gun to do it. The man had to be a good six and a half feet tall, with great big gorilla arms, shoulders so wide Thomas was surprised he could even fit through the doorway, his neck was wider then Thomas's thigh but more than that, it was something about the way he carried himself, conducted himself, that warned him that Michael could be very dangerous indeed.

"Did more make it through with you?" Ginger asked.

"Yes ma'am," Minho replied, "one hundred and four to be exact." Ginger stood up motioned Michael to follow her outside. Thomas craned his neck to see them having a tense discussion outside in which Ginger clearly came away from victorious. They returned a few minutes later. Michael stood in his self-designated spot Ginger sat back down.

"We have a lot to discuss," She said with a small smile.

Thomas and Minho returned to the Glen as the sun was setting, a heavily laden burlap sacks of food slung over their shoulders. They told of their encounter with the colonists as they passed out the food then relaying the invitation to the feast.

ur document here...


	3. Chapter 3

The Community Center

When the Gladers arrived two days later Michael and Ginger greeted them warmly. Many people of the community loitered around the main square from the looks of the place this feast was going to be outside. Directly in front of the assembled group was a huge rectangular building predominately placed in the center of the compound. It had a wide covered porch with several concrete tables and benches.

The large front doors were steel, which confused Thomas because the entire building was wood. Through the set of double doors three halls intersected. Through another set of metal double doors the main hall opened up into a huge wide open empty room with one of the largest stone fireplaces Thomas had ever seen. So big Michel could stand inside with arms spread wide and not touch either side. A long spit rested on to upright stands in the middle of the cold fireplace.

As they made their way through the dimly lit room Thomas notices several doors leading off the main room, starting about the middle of the huge square room, a long shelf about waist high running along one wall just beneath an equally long metal shutter currently closed and locked. Following the wall around, he notices a fireplace equal to the other on the opposite wall. The wall opposite the serving window several long trestle tables were stacked up, while wooden chairs lined the entire space. Thomas wondered what things went on in this room. It was big enough to hold a party surely everyone in the community and all the gladers could fit in here comfortable.

Maybe they held court, trials, executions or some type of weird cult rituals. Maybe everyone lived in this single room?

"Stop it," He mentally scolded himself. These people had been cautious at first, because of the times it was understandable, but they have been hospitable offering them shelter from the winter. Least Thomas could do was give them the benefit of the doubt.

"Ginger will take the females to their sleeping quarters." He motioned to Ginger she led the girls through a door off to the right of the main hall.

He led the boys to the left. He walked them thought another set of double doors followed the hall as it cornered; several door lined the hall way all closed. The hall ended in another set of double doors. The long narrow room smelled musty from lack of use but it was clean, bunk beds at least 25 of them ran the length of the room, each had wooden crates at the foot and wooden wardrobes next to them.

"This is the men's dormitory" He flicked the switch mounted on the wall fluorescent lights sputtered on, bathing the room in a harsh white light.

"This is where you will be staying for now. Each wardrobe has fresh linens so make yourself at home. Fire starting materials are next to each fireplace if you need any help, just find Ginger or I." He led them into the room letting the door fall closed behind them.

"Our Apothecary has asked that you all shower and wash your hair using the soap we have provided. A toothbrush, toothpaste, combs, towels and anything else you may need has been provided. The door at the end of the dorm goes to the bathrooms and showers." He finished turning back to the door.

"The feast begins at 6 , until then you can entertain yourselves any way you feel fit." He left them alone.

Everyone milled around unsure what to do, nobody wanted to make the move to pick the best bed, best location. After the trauma of the last month everyone was afraid it they got too comfortable they'd wake up.

"Shuck this," Minho said walked to the bed in the middle of the room and plopped down. He reclined kicking his shoes off and with his hands behind his head he laid down.

Thomas hesitated. Something wasn't right here but he couldn't put his finger on it. With the world in chaos this community of Flare free most likely immune people welcomed them too quickly, provided them with too many precious resources. Thomas suspected there was something more than simple hospitality going on and it didn't sit right with him. However he hadn't had a shower in who knows how long, or slept in soft warm real bed. Who cares what they wanted, he knew what he wanted.

Inside the wall locker was a hygiene bag with a plain white terrycloth towel and matching washcloth. Also a several changes of clothes, several pair of white cotton boxer shorts sealed in plastic, socks, a laundry bag, a heavy winter coat, gloves and a stocking cap. Along on wall were heavy black boots all different sized. Minho had the idea to throw all the clothing into a pile so everyone could select the appropriate sizes and if there wasn't enough he would seek out Michael.

Thomas took the bed next to Minho's taking the linens from the wardrobe he made his bed before heading to the shower.

The warm water felt heavenly running down Thomas's back. He stood under the stream for several minutes before even contemplating washing. The hygiene bags provided had a bar of slightly opaque yellowish soap with what looked like bits of plants suspended inside. The strong smell of pine and cedar masked the unmistakable astringent smell. Thomas at once understood their need to use it. It would kill any parasites, bacteria or germs they carried in. The shampoo as well had the strong medicinal smell. Thomas brushed his teeth combed his hair. It felt wonderful to be properly clean and warm.

Only the underwear, socks and boots had been new, but he didn't mind. The clothes were comfortable and in good shape, and clean. Some of the boys had started fires the wood fires gave off a strange odor mixed with the smell of pine and cedar, the musty scent of a closed off room and unwashed bodies made Thomas slightly nauseous he tossed his dirty clothes into the laundry bag and into the wooded chest at the end of his bed. He made a mental note to tell everyone else to do the same.

Minho walked out of the shower room freshly scrubbed, "Hit the showers if you haven't already!" he shouted down the length of the dorm. The last of the boys slowly made their way out of the room.

"It smells like klunk in here," He complained tossing his shower bag into his wall locker.

"Like a turd in the woods." Thomas laughed.

"I'd throw these clothes in the fire but I'm afraid we all die from the toxicity of the fumes." Minho said as he shoved them into his laundry bag instead. Following Thomas brilliant idea he dropped the bag into the chest letting the lid fall. "They aren't even worth saving."

"Hey Paul," Minho shouted the boy in the bunk closet to the door looked up. "Prop that door open with something, will ya."

Thomas felt pleasantly sleepy; the strange smell coming from the fires started filling the air with the calming scent of lavender and soon cleared out the dirty man smell. Everyone had stashed their smelly clothes in the wooded chest the gentle hum of quiet conversations with the soothing scent of lavender lulled Thomas into a stupor. Minho snored from the next bunk Frypan laid back staring at the ceiling, his mind someplace else.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Thomas woke with a start the clock on the wall said 5:15. He had plenty of time to lounge then get ready to head to the feast. The fires had died down leaving the room cool but he was perfectly warm under his quilt. Many of his companions still snored; some had left while, others read.

Thomas wondered where they had gotten the books but didn't worry about it too long. He threw his blanket back shuttered at the decreased temperature and be lined for the toilet. He pondered the recent turn of events as he watched his urine arch downward making that unmistakable sound when it hit the water. His life has been on unfortunate event after another for the last 8 weeks.

First he was in a highly technological advance environment, then the glade, with no running water or electricity, then back to WICKED with it glaring fluorescent lights and constant hum of computers, then the scorch a barren waste land, the WICKED again. In the Glen they didn't even have decent shelters or outhouses but here. Why the seldom used dormitories have running water and electricity but not the family homes? Michael mentions something about wash houses.

The smells of the prepared feast overwhelmed them making their mouths water. It had been weeks since any of them had a decent meal or been sufficiently warm. But the enclosed compound was bustling with last-minute preparations tables were arranged in two long rows piled high with tantalizing dishes. Several wooden barrels where set on a third table with spigots tapped near the bottom and a various assortment of cups set out next to them.

Several large fires were burning randomly around the square the entire area looked warm and inviting even if the temperature hovered near freezing. All of the community stood by curious about the newcomers. The steel gate whined as it rolled shut a strange sense of dread crept up Thomas's spine, he shutters before looking away.

Seeing Michael's reaction when he mentions WICKED eased him a bit but he still had a difficult time trusting these people. He wasn't the only reluctant person but eventually hunger won out as people from both sides made their way to the heavily laden tables. Soon friendly chatter buzzed as people found comfortable chairs and sat to eat and socialize.

Minho and Thomas found a table occupied by two other boys about their age and sat down. They sat awkwardly.

"I'm Angus and my mate here is Henri," said the other boy. He seemed a cheerful person with an infectious grin still little was said between them while they ate. Thomas looked around curiously. This community has women, men, and children of all ages including infants. As he caught bits and pieces of conversations he noticed different accents while some people spoke English well clearly it was a second language for some.

"How did this colony come about?" Thomas's curiosity finally got the better of him even their two dining companions had different accents. Angus and Henri looked at each other, hesitated before they politely removed themselves from the table and left without another word.

Minho gave his head a little shake and huffed clearly annoyed.

"This place is strange," Thomas said after a brief pause. "Where did all these people come from?"

"Like I know," Minho replied. "Why don't you ask another friendly soul?" He grabbed his plate and cup from the table and stood up. "I for one would rather just head back to the glen. This place is shank weird for sure."

Thomas followed. They wove their way through the crowd. Watching for a place where they could deposit their used dishes following a couple looking to do the same. After leaving their dirty dishes in a shallow wash pan full of soapy water they wandered around.

Many of the gladers were making new friends quickly, finding kindred spirits or potential lovers no doubt. Near the edge of the gather at the last bon fire a dozen or more people around their age were gathered sitting on backless benches. Thomas scanned the crowed looking for anyone he was familiar with; most were too caught up in their own conversations to notice him.

Minho nudged him with his shoulder, "That girl from our first visit is staring at you?" He teased indicated with a slight nod of his head.

Thomas followed his eyes; Rachel tilted her head from one side to the next as if trying to decide something before rising from her seat. With a whish of thick curls she disappeared from his view.

Thomas cocked an eyebrow and cut his eyes at Minho, "that seems promising," he said not bothering to hide the sarcasm in his voice.

"Yeah well the first time I saw your ugly mug I wanted to run and hide too," Minho replied.

Thomas curled his lip giving a sarcastic mock laugh. "You don't want to know what I felt like doing the first time I saw your face."

"Oh come on, you wanted to kiss me admit it." Minho teased making kissing noised at Thomas.

"You wish," Thomas said.

"It's gonna take me a lot longer than 2 years to go there," Minho replied and gave a hearty laugh.

The rest of the evening was a blur of unfamiliar faces, strange accents and names to learn. Everyone seemed to enjoy the beverages coming from the casks on the table and as they consumed more the louder, friendlier and uninhibited they became. Thomas suspected it some sort of alcohol and decided to avoid it. Nearby was a table with assorted innocuous beverages so he stuck to that.

As the fires died down, families went home to put young kids down, couples retreated for privacy. Thomas. Minho and a couple of other pathetic souls remained lounging around the benches at the dying fire with smattering of conversations. A couple made out heavily while the rest feels a bit awkward Thomas did his best to ignore it, his eyes wandered over to the other fires noticing Rachel and Michael sitting close together having what appeared to be an intimate conversation.

After the incident in the guard shack and now seeing them together he wondered what their relationship was, Thomas had a moment of clarity when they made eye contact, now his confusion surrounding this girl rose to the surface. Thomas stood suddenly, Minho looked at him questioningly, and "I'm tired," was all he said before heading back inside.

Thomas took a long time falling asleep. His mind raced with his thoughts of this girl. He'd only seen her one time up close but her eyes, the fear in her eyes, and the way her hand shook while she tended to his injuries. He wished he knew what she was so afraid of, certainly it wasn't him. Michael was concerned he and Minho were from WICKED, maybe she was worried about that as well, she recognized them immediately, and maybe she just clarified Michael's suspicions. Ginger wasn't nearly as worried, could she know something no one else knew? Thomas needed to speak with her tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The gladers woke the next morning to the most wonderful smell they could remember.

"Bacon!" Frypan gasped. "Holy klunk I've missed that." He jumped up and headed for the showers while most gladers lounged in bed or still snored. As they made their way out of the dormitory the hum of friendly chatter and laughter led the way as well as the irresistible smells of breakfast.

The trestle tables that were pressed against the wall yesterday were now lined up near the stainless steel shelf, the metal shutter was rolled up a stack of metal trays and cups were next to containers of silverware. Several people were standing on the other side of the serving window chatting while others sat at the nearby tables enjoying their meal.

Thomas notices many of the people eating were Gladers, but not all. Breakfast was a wonderful affair the eggs, bacon and toast was a meal Thomas missed he had his choice of juices, milk coffee. More Gladers shuffled in just as the kitchen was about to close, they all sat together eating and hold quiet conversation but suddenly stopped when the community leaders Michael and Ginger walked in, along with many of other people that had been there to greet them.

"We have some questions and a proposition for you all." Michael said to Minho. "Do you want to discuss this in private first?"

"Nah," Minho said casually, "Whatever you gotta say you can say it to all us."

"Very well," Ginger said. Thomas was confused on the set up here. Sometimes it was perfectly clear Michael was in charge other time the woman took control.

"We have a mutual need Minho," Ginger said folding her hands in front of her on the table, she leaned forward. She glanced at Thomas before turning her attention back to Minho. He scoffed slightly. "We got klunk, look at this place. What could we have that you could need?"

"More then you will even know," Michael interjected.

"How so?" Thomas asked. Ginger cocked he eyebrow at Thomas. Something about the way she looked at him made him uncomfortable.

"Whoa guys let's all just calm down," Ginger said soothingly. "Listen, we are a small community with an enormous mission." She turned back to Minho but shot glances at Thomas. "Our doctor, Kevin, is concerned that our mission will fail without you. Frankly, he is correct. We believe that is exactly why Chancellor Paige sent you here."

Everyone sat forward attentively, finally some answers, or maybe more questions.

"We promise to let you leave here, no questions asked, without coercion if you say no, but please think about what we are asking you thoroughly," Ginger said. Everyone waited with rapt attention.

Finally Thomas said, "Well what?" Michael shot a dirty look at him.

"We need your DNA," Ginger said. "We need everybody's DNA. "

Minho let out a barking laugh and slapped his hand on his knee, "Well now I've heard it all. The future of humanity is in what, clones, oh, oh, wait I know you're all aliens and want our DNA for experiments. This whole set up, WICKED, the maze has been on experiment after another, Martians leading us around by our shuck balls for their own scientific curiosity."

Ginger sat patiently while Minho let all his pent up frustration out, Michael on the other hand looked like he wanted to throttle him. When he finally had his say he smiled at the older woman. Quite suddenly she turned to face Thomas, "Chancellor Paige gave you a letter. What did it say?"

Thomas was taken back. "Rescue everyone and start a new life where we'd be safe."

"Where did the flat trans send you?" Ginger asked.

"Here," Thomas said.

"Do you think Chancellor Paige wanted you with us?" Ginger asked.

"I don't know. I'm not Chancellor Paige," Thomas said. She was leaning in on him again, his initial reaction was to lean back but he refused to give her that satisfaction.

"To clarify our request, we are willing to give to you a place safe from cranks as far from WICKED as possible. You and your friends will be safe here, comfortable. There will always plenty of food, shelter all you have to do is stay here assimilate to our society and procreate." Ginger sat back eyeing Minho than Thomas.

"Let me get this straight," Minho said with a slight air of humor. He waved his hand between Michael and Ginger. "You will let us stay here with you forever and all we have to do is have kids?"

"Why is that so hard to understand?" Michael growled. "Yes it's that simple!"

Ginger held her hands up to sooth Michael. "Now Michael lets understand where these people are coming from…they've just been used terrifically and now they are worried it is happening again."

Ginger turned back to Thomas, completely ignoring Minho, "Thomas you are a rational person, it isn't the having kids part that worries you is it?" Thomas shook his head.

"Assimilate," Thomas replied.

"We have structure it works like a well-oiled machine, this is a cooperative community. You have to come in here willing to work for the greater good." Ginger said. The words jarred him for a second.

"Greater good," Thomas repeated somewhat skeptically.

"Bring all your supplies down to the community we will add them to our stores to pass out to anyone who is in need of them and in return we will provide for your needs." Michael chimed in. "Follow our rules, become a productive member out our community and you will be treated like one of us."

Ginger didn't take her eyes off Thomas she gauged his reaction. He looked like a wild animal ready to bolt. His leg bounced under the table, stubbornly he refused to look away from Ginger's gaze. She noticed from everyone's body language they were all on board with the idea. Getting Thomas to go along with it would take some convincing.

"We said we'd let you discuss it among yourselves and we will," Ginger stood up. You are welcome to stay until tomorrow morning then we must have an answer."

"Library is the second door on the right, feel free to borrow anything you'd like, but don't leave the building with it. Lunch will be served from 11:30-1:00 if you're late than you will have to wait for dinner or find someone willing to feed you. Wander about the community if you'd like. Dinner is from 5:30-6:45. In the evenings some people gather here to play games. Nothing is off limits. Game closet is the first door on the right." Michael informed them.

When the couple left Minho stood, "Well that was shuck nice of them folks." He said sarcastically. "We'll take your stuff hand it out to all of our people and if you don't fit in we'll kick you out with nothing."

"I'd gladly fit in if it means a warm bed every night and no WICKED." Frypan said, several people nodded with agreement.

"You said it yourself," Harriet said pointing at Thomas, "Chancellor Paige sent us here," She pointed at the floor, "To start a new life. And I'm ready."

"Minho," Sonya said gently placing her hand on his shoulder, "She said we would be treated as a member of the community we'd get these things too."

Minho took a deep cleansing breath. "Fine," He grunted. "All in favor raise your hand." Everyone but Thomas and Minho raised their hands.

"That settles it," Minho said then stormed off. Many followed his progress out the door, Thomas studied some of the people who agreed to stay here, and many looked down at the ground ashamed they spoke out against their leader, a strong few looked happy with their decision. Thomas reserved judgment.


	6. Chapter 6

Thomas walked in the direction he thought Minho might have taken but didn't see him anywhere. He looked down one path center he noticed the Rachel. She was involved in a deep conversation with Michael neither noticed them approaching. The big man wrapped his arm around her leading her away. She followed him willingly. Thomas was confused by this action, for some unknown reason it seemed wrong to him. Something instinctual told him this girl was important, but he knew nothing about her other than her name. He couldn't tell from the last 2 times he'd seen her but her hair was dark chestnut red, thick and curly something about it was achingly familiar. Only once had he gotten a good look at her face, her eyes had definitely been familiar her, but her hair seared into him mind like a blinding flash, but the memory wasn't pleasant he felt that in his heart. He didn't dwell on it though as soon as she was out of sight Minho came into view. Thomas headed his way.

"What the shank Thomas. I led a lot of their pathetic hides for how long and this is the thanks I get?" Minho growled. "Just turned on me like that." He snapped his fingers.

"It all does seem…I don't know…too good to be true." Thomas admitted gesturing to the community tucked safely behind a 50 foot wall of wood and steel.

"Hello, doesn't it feel like the Glade all over again?" Minho asked. "I mean yeah it's different in many ways but hell, I mean it's all too convenient."

They had walked the length of the rectangular front of the tall fence. Thomas took the opportunity to look around. The community families' cabins were in two long parallel rows some facing the community center the other row facing away. They were simple wooden structures with wide covered front porches nothing was painted but carried a weathered look, sort of what he remembers from history books, these looked like the cabins American settlers would have built minus the log cabin look. Most of the cabins were nondescript however four cabins nearest the entrance to the community center were duplex clearly marked with names of the inhabitants as well has nameplates "Mission Leader," and "Personnel Manager." Next two cabins were "Physician and next to that was "Apothecary".

They turned the corner, the long part of the rectangle. Two cinderblock buildings were side by side centered directly opposite of the row of cabins. In the very far back corner surrounded by corrals was a large wooden barn. Sheep and goats milled about in four separate pens while cows grazed on the dried grass of a larger field. Chickens pecked at the ground scattered about the community. A pair of fluffy black and white dogs lounged about in the sunshine.

Minho and Thomas lost in their own thoughts didn't say much but they took everything in. As they passed the cinderblock buildings Thomas noticed the signs, one male and one female wash-house. They crossed the open field behind the cabins. There was clearly marked long rows of fallow gardens on the interior while further out where much large fields all within the confines of the greater fenced area.

"Wow," Thomas said in wonder. "This entire compound had to be like 2500 acres and they still have room to expand." He pointed at the overgrown area near the west wall.

"Let's hope so genius." Minho agreed. "They have us now 104 eager new mouths to feed." Minho stopped turning to Thomas. "Do you honestly think that Chancellor lady accidentally plopped us down in a place so close to a fully inhabited working colony willing to take us in?"

"I don't know Minho," Thomas sighed kicking a clod of frozen dirt. "I can't even begin to interpret anyone's motives anymore. The letter did say we were through with the trials and the variables. She wanted us to finally have some peace. Maybe she did everything here for us?"

"Yeah, living like an ancient settler is my idea of fun." Minho complained. "Give me a TV, a soft couch and computer if she wanted me to be happy."

Thomas nodded; he did miss video games, soda and music. "I suppose it is better than the alternative."

Minho swooped down picked up a small rock and threw it as hard as he could. "You and you damned rationalizations." He grumbled.

"At least there are girls here," He tried encouragingly.

Minho laughed. "I love how you always try to look at the bright side. Even in the shuck maze you always got the girl!"

Minho reference to Teresa jolted him like a punch to the stomach. He didn't want to think about her now. As they approached the end of the field and the cobble stone walk leading to the community Thomas followed Minho back into the community center. The room was overly hot after being outside for so long, but the sounds of people laughing drew him in. It'd been a long time since he'd heard that sound. The Gladers were spread out among multiple tables playing various games, sitting on large sofas having conversations or reading while they sipped hot beverages. They looked like they were on vacation, Thomas looked at Minho he found peace in that moment. For better or for worse at least they were happy.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 8

Michael stormed into Ginger's office, not bothering to cover his displeasure. "Why?" He asked slamming his hands of her desk. Ginger's tea cup rattled against the saucer. She didn't look up from her computer pod but instead held up her index finger effectually silencing her partner. She typed slowly rereading her text before sending.

"Now," The older woman said patiently, as she folded her hands in front of her placing them on the desk. "Why, what?"

Michael shook slightly barely containing his emotion. "Why what?" he asked incredulously. "Oh my god Ginger did you just ask me why what?"

"Yes, I did," Ginger replied calmly.

Michael sat in the wing back chair facing the occupant on the other side; he was grinding his teeth so badly his jaw hurt. He wanted to hit the wall, drag that blasted glader out of his camp. Do something, anything to get his point across but he was prevented by his own rules to behave in such a way.

"Why did you place Thomas in Rachel's cabin?" Michael finally forced out between clenched teeth.

Ginger's eyebrows cocked slightly at Michael. She knew Michael and Rachel were close, but she wasn't aware of how much they had shared with each other. She needed to tread lightly, "I don't have to justify myself to you." She replied more confidently than she felt.

He sat back tapping the fingers on both hands together irritably the frown on his face still hadn't disappeared. "You know she feels, you know how I feel."

"I am very aware of that, but there are some things that supersede your feelings." She replied matter of fact leaning back into her own chair. Michael inhaled deeply before exhaling slowly, "I'm not happy."

"I wouldn't expect you to be. However Chancellor Paige demanded Thomas be placed with Rachel and there was nothing I could do about it." She said gently. She really did feel for them both.

"I argued on Rachel's behalf but she was insistent. She didn't offer any information or respond to my questions. It's simply top-secret and we will have to live with that." Ginger said with finality.

Michael flew from his chair standing his full 6'4" frame aggressively over Ginger. She however remained in her relaxed posture. "Why wasn't I included in this discussion? I am still a co-leader here, am I not? I don't like secrets being kept from me in my camp!"

"Sit down," Ginger said calmly motioning to the chair he just vacated. "From conversations I've had there is little risk of anything coming from their co-habitation, Rachel will still be yours to pursue until you get bored with it. I'm sure Chancellor has a valid reason for wanting them together which she didn't divulge to me. Now, may I remind you, that although you are the mission leader this camp is not yours. If the reason for this arrangement isn't mission essential then there is no reason to include you in the decision-making process."

"Do not talk to me as if I'm a child, Ginger. I am perfectly aware of my role here, however if the people cannot perform their duties the mission is compromised, if that happens I will make the necessary adjustments."

"If Rachel is unable to perform her duties because of this arrangement then I shall speak with her. Michael you are too close to this, to her and against my recommendation. I cannot justify disobeying a direct order from Chancellor Paige because you or I don't like it. You of all people should understand that."

"Oh I forgot you are a psychiatrist and informing Chancellor Paige of Rachel's still rather fragile mental state wouldn't have been valid enough reason."

"Oh please Michael," Ginger groaned irritably. "She isn't nearly as fragile as you make her out to be, or you want her to be."

"You don't know her nearly as well as I do," Michael argued.

"Maybe I don't have a coveted interest in keeping her dependent." Ginger returned.

"That really offends me Ginger," Michael said between gritted teeth. "You think I want Rachel dependent on me? What could I possible benefit from it?"

Ginger leaned forward, "She'll never stray if she's afraid she can't survive without you."

Michael's frown disappeared, his face turning completely neutral. He took several cleansing breaths to calm himself before he spoke. Ginger could just make out the tone of controlled fury in his voice. "You can't even begin to comprehend; Rachel hasn't even given you a taste of her emotional state. You sit there in your arrogance your superiority proudly displayed on the wall behind you. Rachel lost more than her innocence at the hands of that boy. If you knew or cared you would have fought harder for her. I want more than anything not to have to hold her at night while she cries. She lost her home, her hope, her sister to that…child and you think she can just move on?"

Ginger's frustration with her co leader vanished; she saw the real hurt in his eyes. Regardless of her intuition in this matter real emotions were involved. She assumed Rachel was just a passing fancy like many of the other girls. Michael wasn't jealous he was genuinely concerned for Rachel's wellbeing. In fact he was correct in that he did in fact know Rachel better than she did. Nowhere in Rachel's personnel folder did it mention she had a sister, but Rachel had come to them from WICKED and if her sister died in the maze it wouldn't be unusual for them to want to cover it up. This better explained Rachel's far deeper anger at Thomas and WICKED than Ginger would have expected if it would have been simple incompatibility.

Ginger exhaled deeply, "Although I would have preferred you kept your distance from her, I suppose your intuition served her better than my experience. However, you need to realize if what you told me was the truth Rachel needs time to heal learn how to stand on her own feet. If you continue to pick her up every time she falls she will always be dependent on you."

Michael's neutral expression conveyed more than he could ever say. Ginger doesn't often admit when she's wrong especially to Michael. "She needs support, especially now. I won't abandon her."

"If their living together causes a problem we'll move him into the dorms until then we will have to abide by the Chancellor's wishes." She said with finality.


	8. Chapter 8

Michael had drawn out plans for introduction the Gladers to community while Ginger made arrangements to move as many of the Gladers out of the dorms as possible to help them acclimatize.

Rachel stood anxiously by as Thomas and Minho walked up to her front door. She smiled encouragingly at them. "Good afternoon," She said. As he walked by her he looked at her something shone in his eyes for a split second before he turned away but gave a gratuitous smile. Rachel's cheerful façade faded.

"Welcome to your new home," Rachel said. The cottage its self wasn't very big, but it suited her and Valerie just fine. It was clean and warm, with everything they needed to be happy. "Through that door is mine and Valerie's room," Rachel indicated the door directly behind her. "You two will be sharing that room," Rachel indicated the door to her right. "There are two beds, two wardrobes. It's a little cramped but you'll be fine." Minho remained unreadable but Thomas seemed intrigued by the little cabin. He looked around curiously never really settling his eyes anywhere.

"You can both settle in we can discuss the particulars over lunch." Valerie said cheerfully.

Their room wasn't anything spectacular just a rectangular space with a stone fireplace centered on the wall opposite the door. Two simple single beds with slated headboards faced each other with a night stand and oil lamps were naked of bedding but the mattresses looked new. Their linens were folded neatly at the foot of the bed. The wardrobes stood on flanking the fireplace. The only window in the room was faced south letting in a lot of light. Rachel was right the room was cramped but it provided everything they needed and honestly it isn't liked they be spending lots of time here.

Thomas claimed the bed on the left across from the window. He began to unpack what little belongings he had, community provisions of clothing and shoes. He made his bed and lay down. "I could get use to this." Minho followed his lead "How quaint," he grumbled. "Our beds match." Sure enough their sheets and quilts matched perfectly. Thomas laughed.

Lunch wasn't anything special just some leftover pork stew and fresh flat bread but it was still tasty, filling and warm. They all sat quietly eating the tension was awkward. Any attempt to bring up conversation was met with hesitation.

"How long have you lived here?" Minho asked Valerie.

"I came with the first colonist," She replied. "Early spring 2 years ago."

"You," he asked Rachel.

"I came later," She replied. ""Has Michael given you two your work assignments yet?" She wanted to change the subject.

Minho and Thomas looked at each other and shook their head simultaneously. "I'm sure he will soon."

"He said something about some meetings, information about what exactly the mission here is." Minho replied. Valerie smiled widely at him. "I'm sure he will be very…explicit. His mission is his passion." Rachel giggled at Valerie's play on words. The boys grinned at the exchange but didn't question them.

Rachel caught Thomas's eye cleared her throat as her smiled faded then looked down at her bowl. Thomas just looked at her; he wanted some hint about why she didn't seem to like him much. Her actions in the guard shack and the night of the feast had been clear as if she had screamed them from the rooftop, however she welcomed him into her home and graciously gave him shelter and food so she couldn't hate him that much.

"So how will things work around here?" Thomas asked, "Chores, rations and such?"

Valerie spoke before Rachel did, "We share household responsibilities. Rachel and I combine our food rations but she cooks because she's better at it and usually has more time."

"But if one of you wants to help I'd be delighted to let you." Rachel smiled at Minho avoiding Thomas. Minho grinned back. "I can't speak for Thomas but you definitely don't want me cooking."

"Every Saturday we get our food rations, every Monday your dirty laundry will be turned in for cleaning. We can show you both were to do that." Rachel said in a friendly but matter of fact way. "We usually eat our meals here but if you choose to eat at the community center your food rations will be decreased to make up for those meals. So it's best if you do that same thing every day."

"Of course and occasional meal at the bachelor's café isn't a big issue." Valerie clarified. "Our wash houses are A. You either have or will be assigned a locker in the wash house for your toiletries and changes of clothing." She and Rachel looked at each other both of them shrugging. "I guess Michael and Ginger will go over anything else. Rachel nodded in agreement.

Thomas got up from his seat cleared away his dishes Rachel directed him to metal wash tub full of warm soapy water. "I'll take care of it," she said hastily. "Just go check out your new room."

"I'll help," Thomas said easily.

"No need," Rachel replied quickly, "this area really is too cramped for more than one person." She took his dishes from him plopping them into the water. She turned away from him. Thomas stood back confused for a second before shrugging. If she wanted to be that way about it, him, then let her be. There were others girls in this camp. Her hair was pulled back with a piece of green ribbon but some curls had escaped the confines and bounced as she moved. The urge to touch her shocked him for second but he was irresistibly drawn to that feature. He stared for a second.

"I can't do this with you breathing down my neck," Rachel complained. She turned around suddenly, "If you'd rather do it I'll let you." She snatched a dish towel off a hook near the dish pan and dried her hands as she scowled at Thomas. Then tossed the towel onto the wooden table and stormed away.

Thomas watched Rachel snatch her coat from the hook near the door and breeze out letting the door swing closed behind her. Valerie stared wide-eyed at Thomas shaking her head slightly. Minho sat stony faced trying his best not to smirk at him.

"What the klunk?" Thomas asked.

"She has never behaved like that before," Valerie said

"What did you do to her?" Minho asked failing to hide the humor in his voice. Thomas grabbed the discarded towel throwing in Minho's face.

"I hate girls," Thomas muttered storming to his room. He threw himself onto his bed burying his face in his pillow. He screamed. He knows her, he knows he knows her and her actions lead him to believe she knows him. Whatever happened between them wasn't good and he was being forced on her.


	9. Chapter 9

Rachel tapped on Michael's door. She needed him to be there. She needed his strong arms to help her make it through this. She slumped when he didn't answer. Tears threatened she blinked them back. She wouldn't allow Thomas to make her feel bad about herself any longer; she had already allowed it to go on too long. Rachel straightened her shoulders before striding purposely to Ginger's office.

"I want him out," Rachel said angrily. Ginger's expressionless face infuriated her.

"I know," She replied.

After a long pause Rachel raised her eyebrows throwing her hands into the air, "Well?"

"My hands are tied," Ginger said apologetically.

"Excuse me?" Rachel cried. "You assigned him to my cabin knowing how I felt about him and now you're saying there is nothing you can do to fix it?"

"I didn't assign him to your cabin." Ginger replied easily. "It was a special request from the higher up."

"Get him out," Rachel said tapping her finger on the desk in emphasis.

Ginger sighed warily. She knew this situation was volatile and so far this morning it's all she'd been able to deal with. "There is a reason he was placed with you. He and Minho need to stay together for the time being. If it becomes too stressful we will work something out."

Rachel shook her head her frown deepened tears stung her eyes. "Ginger please, I'm begging you. I can't…you know what he did. Whatever it is he needs I can't give it to him."

"Give it some time let go of the pain and anger, forgive him. I've talked to him briefly, he isn't the same person He's been through hell and he needs someone to help him heal." Ginger stood placing her hand on Rachel's shoulder.

Rachel nodded as she stood her frown still clear. She looked into Ginger's gray/blue eyes. "I want him out as soon as you can get him out and don't ever try to manipulate me again." She strode away.

Ginger could have slapped herself, She's been doing this along time but she still can't seem to get a grip on Rachel, just about the time she thinks she has her figured out she comes back with a vengeance. Rachel had no sympathy for Thomas, Ginger underestimate how much rage Rachel still felt toward him.

Rachel poured herself a cup of coffee taking it to the far corner of the main room of the community center, she settled into an overstuffed leather chair facing Michael's office door. She might be able to get him to rearrange this situation. She picked up a book someone had failed to return to the library. "Oliver Twist, how àpropos," Rachel thought sarcastically but she opened the book anyway.

She scanned the pages without really comprehending what she was reading. She thought she was never going to see that vile beast of a person again. Treating her as if her life didn't matter, degrading her, laughing at her, sneering at her. She'd hoped he'd have the decency to die in his maze, how sadly mistaken she was, Thomas wouldn't die, dying was for mere mortals.

She gave up trying to pretend to read, shut the book and stared down at the table in from of her. She regurgitated every foul thing she had ever thought about Thomas. Reminded herself of his callous treatment of the people who were supposed to save the world. The arrogant way he looked down at her from the pedestal he and the creators put him on, and his little band of worshippers. Teresa was the worst gushing over him. Rachel was glad to hear she was dead. She immediately regretting that thought. No one deserves to die, except maybe Thomas.

Now he comes back, with more followers, once again the hero. Surviving hell with his sanity intact "isn't he wonderful." Rachel felt the sting of tears again. The unfairness of it all infuriated her. After everything he did to her and all the others and he's a hero? Where is the justice for her and the people who died because of him?

Michael appeared suddenly; Rachel stood quickly and rushed to him. Without saying a word he directed her into his office.

"Do something please." Rachel begged him. She didn't hide her tears. Michael pushed her hair back hold her steady his deep brown eyes held the sympathy she craved.

"I already tried." He said gently. He took a seat on the top of his desk and pulled her close. "I spoke to Ginger as soon as I found out."

Rachel buried her face in Michael's chest. He wrapped her in his strong embrace wanting so badly to shield her from her pain. He hated this feeling of helplessness. Whatever the powers that be wanted from her she couldn't give it. He remembers the fragile girl that came to them 6 months ago. He wanted to protect her than too. Now she was just starting to pull herself together and he's back crushing her spirit again.

"I have an extra room, come stay with me," He asked, "just until we can find him someplace else."

Rachel leaned back. She really did want to stay with him, it could solve the issue but she couldn't. She needed to be available at a moment's notice and she had to be next door to Kevin.

"I would, Michael, you know I would." Rachel said fingering a bit of his thick black hair behind his ear. She leaned into him their lips met. He relaxed with a contented sigh. She pulled away.

"I know," Michael replied softly embracing Rachel once again. She stayed there, drawing strength from him listening to his heartbeat taking in his wonderful indescribable masculine scent. She wanted to bury herself in him let him protect her. There was a gentle tap on his office door, which opened immediately. Ginger stood in the doorway, shocked then angered at seeing them together. Rachel ran her fingers though Michael's hair kissed him before breaking away from him. "I'll see you later," she said before brushing past Ginger and out of the community center.

"Don't." Ginger warned him.

"It's none of your business," Michael said dismissively.

"She's not ready." She argued.

"Yeah, you've been saying that for 6 months." Michael argued back. "When will she be ready?"

"She still has a lot of anger."

"Noted," Michael said turning his attention to the hand-held computer screen Ginger held out to him. They spent the rest of their afternoon assigning the new community members to right work crews discussing the placement of the new cabins and wash houses and working out new schedules avoiding returning to their earlier discussion


	10. Chapter 10

Rachel wandered around the community for a few hours making house calls to new mothers, expecting mothers and sick children. She made notes of prescribed herbal concoctions before heading home. She hoped he would be out of sight when she got there. Both he and Minho were sitting at the table playing a card game, Valerie having returned to work. Rachel walked in purposely deposited her coat on the hook and made her way over to her work station. She ignored the others while pulling, sorting and mixing the necessary herbs. She labeled the packages fully aware the others watched her. She tossed the packets into her leather bag put her coat back on and left again.

"She must really hate you," Minho said to Thomas.

"How do you know it's me she hates," Thomas asked.

"Why does she hate you?"

"Does she look familiar to you?"

"Sort of, maybe, I don't know. I think I'd remember someone as beautiful as her no matter what memories were swiped." Minho said scratching his head. "Does she look familiar to you?"

"Yeah," Thomas admitted. Her anger at him pained him for some unexplained reason. He believes he should know what it was he did to her, but he can't and that too made him angry.

Rachel returned in enough time to cook dinner. Valerie came home and they all sat to eat. She engaged them all in friendly conversation avoiding direction communication with Thomas. Valerie and Minho gathered all the dishes and enjoyed a lively conversation full of flirty giggling while they washed the dishes.

"That was delicious," Thomas complimented her. "I've never had chicken prepared that way."

"Thank you," Rachel said simply. She busied herself with pulling out a wooden chest. She sat down in a rocking chair near the fire. Thomas watches as she treated a needle and began sewing a button on a plaid flannel work shirt. The blue fabric puddled in her lap. Thomas guessed the shirt must have belonged to a giant. Michael. He wondered what their relationship was. He'd seen them together but they lived separately. The thought of her with someone else made his stomach flutter. The sensation confused him. He liked the big man even less now. "What the klunk?" Thomas thought to himself. He barely knew her why did he care of she had a lover?

He was furious and he hated himself for it. He was insanely jealous of a lover a girl he barely knew had. His own frustration drove him from his seat. Lying on top of his blanket he stared into the darkness imagining or remembering, he wasn't sure which, flashes of stolen memories. A faceless young woman, curls tied back in a thick pony tail, one thing was clear, her hair was red. She was crying, frantically begging him, or maybe them, to let her go into the maze. He watched her lips move; he could hear her voice but couldn't make out what she was saying. Suddenly his attention was snapped back to the present by a tap on the front door and then deep rumbled of a man's voice. Rachel's higher pitched voice joined in. He changed into his night-clothes and fell into bed. He didn't want to see them together.

Michael stepped up behind Rachel wrapping his arms around her; he bent down low nuzzling her neck. Rachel tilted her head to the side as her body responded. She turned wrapping her arms around his neck he lifted her up on the counter and kissed her.

"I'm almost done," She promised him. She pried the soap from their molds. She wrapped them up in small sheets of plastic, while Michael sat down at the table shaking out the shirt Rachel had sown the button back on.

"Thanks," He said observing her work with a nod. He smiled at her she returned his smile.

"How are all the new people adjusting?" Valerie asked conversationally.

"I think everyone will be a great addition to the camp. Most seem relieved, thrilled even, to join us." Michael replied. "I'm not criticizing your leadership Minho. You really did a great job getting everyone this far still alive without a mutiny. I know I certainly would have been hard pressed to be nearly as successful has you were." Michael wanted to sooth Minho's potentially ruffled feathers. "As the colonies grow SI will always be looking for strong leaders for new camps."

"No thank you," Minho waved his hand in the air. "I have had my fill. Now I just want to join the mission of the camp." He winked at Valerie just before he smiled.

"That's the spirit," Michael slapped Minho on the back before his booming laughter filled the room.

"Let me get a change of clothes and I'll be ready." Rachel said as she piled the soap into a leather satchel.

"Great," Michael replied. "It's been a long day."

He added the repaired shirt to the leather satchel standing his full height. "You guys have a good night now," He said as Rachel sought out his hand to hold.

"Goodnight," Minho and Valerie said in unison. Thomas cringed as the door shut then as Rachel's and Michael's voices faded into the night.

Rachel smelled sweetly of cinnamon and nutmeg, her hand were soft, gentle as she caresses him tentatively his body was firm in all the right spots. This woman couldn't be more perfect if she tried. He buried his face in her hair, feeling the curls wrap around his fingers and the smell of cloves filled his nostrils. "Did you ever have romantic feelings for Thomas?" Michael asked gently.

"No," Rachel said venomously, "and I never will. I can't believe you asked me that."

"Ginger keeps telling me you aren't ready to move past what he did. Did anything happen that you haven't told me?" His voice carried genuine concern.

"I told you everything." Rachel said softly as she rested against him again. She felt his grip loosen slightly. She hoped he'd have held her tighter.

"Why did the Chancellor send them here? Why did she insist that he be placed in your cabin? Why did Ginger go along with this knowing how fragile you are?" Michael asked almost rhetorically. The truth stung, was her life this big conspiracy? Did she never have a say in anything. If Ginger and the Chancellor were plotting something for her without her consent the easiest way for her to retaliate was to do was to rebel, if they wanted her to couple with Thomas she'd stay as far from him as possible. Rachel sat up pressing her lips to Michael's. His response was immediate and passionate, for the first time Rachel felt the full force of his feelings for her. He was just as worried about losing her as she had been about losing him. Rachel's skin tingled in anticipation,


	11. Chapter 11

After everyone had settled in Michael gathered all the gladers as well as some of the predominate members of the community in the main room of the center. The trestle tables and chairs all lines up in neat rows like they were back in school. Thomas, Minho, Harriet and Frypan took the tables in the front. Michael cleared his throat.

"Most of you already know my name is Michael," He started. Thomas noticed he was wearing the blue plaid shirt Rachel had repaired the night before. For a fleeting second jealousy raged in his gut before he reminded himself he didn't care. Thomas nudged Minho and smirked. He was temporality enjoying Michael's discomfort with speaking to the large crowd. "I'm in charge of the mission here in Zeta Colony. Or as we like to simply call it the community."

Michael indicated to Ginger "You have all met Ginger; she is in charge of the people here. We are co-leaders of sorts. If you have a question about life here ask her first. If you have any ideas to help this colony succeed I'll be the person you come too. Any questions?"

No one moved. "Good," Michael nodded with finality. "Now to introduce you to the other people here that you should know. Don't worry everyone will have a chance to introduce themselves in person." Michael pointed to some of the community members and said their names; Thomas tried to digest everything but gave up.

Thomas's eyes landed on Rachel, under the white light of the room her hair which normally appeared dark red glowed fiery, it stopped him cold. She smiled and gave the crowd a small wave. "Our apothecary" If you need something for a headache, stomach ache you know minor things see her. Anything major, see Kevin first. Their cabins are right next to each other. Rachel is not a doctor so don't go looking for medical attention from her."

"Now down to our mission," Michael said. "Most everyone in the project was rejected by WICKED for some reason or another but we are all immune to the Flare. This colony is far from the scorch and WICKED headquarters so hopefully we never meet either element."

"The "Survivors Initiative" or SI for short, we are one of eight ultra-top secret colonies set up thought out the inhabitable world. As a community we are responsible for our day to day lives tending to the majority of our own needs, we grow most of our own food, butcher our own meat, make most of our own clothes, built our own dwellings and tend to our own livestock. We do have regular contact with SI headquarters that send monthly rations of medicines, foods we cannot prepare here. Ammunitions, building supplies etc. No you cannot ask SI to send you a TV or your mommy or anything else. They are only available to make sure we survive."

Some people giggled nervously but most nodded in understanding. Once again their lives depended on the mysterious "others". Thomas shifted uncomfortably. He looked at Minho whose jaw was working furiously.

"After each harvest we send a ration of our good to SI to help maintain the facility there. Each of you will be assigned to a work detail; first to decide where your strengths are or what you enjoy the most. First however we will need several more building crews. We have more people then cabins. We don't like having so many people in the dorms so the sooner everyone is in cabins the happier I'll be. If you are bunking with others you will be the last to be assigned cabins. It's just the way it will be for now. Every one aside for a few will have to pull a cycle of guard duty. We are crank free and hope to stay that way. Most cranks who find themselves outside the scorch usually can't make it this far before the disease takes them but we have had, on occasion, sighted one out and about. Everyone will be assigned a weapon of your choice. You are responsible for it carry it with you every time you leave that gate."

Michael finished rather abruptly and turned the information giving to Ginger. Ginger was tall and thin, long mousy brown hair shot with grey at the temples. She looked like she could be just about anyone mother, she carried herself proudly intelligence sparkled behind her slate blue eyes.

"I'm Ginger; I'm in charge of the people here. I'm also a psychiatrist. If you need anything at all or just to talk come to me please." She smiled comfortingly to the crowd. "Our mission here isn't merely to survive, we and the other colonist around the world were sent out to reproduce, repopulated the planet. We are all immune to the Flare, the naturally selected people. SI is here to make sure we stay alive but it is up to us to make sure we do it comfortably as possible."

"We encourage you all to make friends, find lovers. When I said we need your DNA I wasn't lying. We are the smallest of all the Colonies and after speaking to the Chancellor she specifically intend you all to come here, become one with us. Why she chose this colony I don't know. I understand some of you might have reservations," She looked pointedly at Minho and Thomas. "Give us one full season if you still aren't comfortable we will provide you with the supplies you need to live out in the wilds no questions asked nothing is expected. You will be welcomed back if you choose to return."

Ginger glanced over at Michael then back to the crowd. "Men, your main focus here is making sure the work is done, people are secure and babies are made. Girls your jobs are similar to the men's' there is no sexism here. You are expected to perform tasks equally as the men until you are a mother that is your main focus. Even if the man who fathered your child isn't there to assist you in raising it you will have everything you need to provide for it successfully. Children are precious in this colony; life is precious in this colony. No one will ever be forced to reproduce this isn't a breeding colony however everyone is expected to contribute to the gene pool. SI has an excellent artificial insemination and in vitro fertilization program. If you want to provide specimens but not necessarily have the children they will gladly take donations. "Ginger finished with a smile.

"One more thing, this community and SI only provide for your needs you will have plenty of food, clothes and a warm bed anything extra is up to you. We have a barter system in place there will not now or ever be a monetary system. I suggest everyone find a lucrative hobby."

Michael stepped back up to the front, "No one will ever marry here. We don't restrict coupling we need the gene pool as wide as possible, or do we restrict permanent relationships. Everyone is free to live their own lives within the structure of the social colony as a whole. We understand that bonds form between people; some may wish that their chosen partner only chose them however it doesn't always work out that way. This is a reality we have to live with. Fighting over partners is absolutely forbidden. Jealous behavior is frowned upon and any actions taken against another person for whatever slight you might feel with be reprimanded swiftly. There will be no questions asked no trial just punishment. We need to be as tolerant and cooperative as possible to survive."

Michael took his time looking pointedly at everyone in the room. "Ginger will take the females and explain the details while I hand out work assignment for the men. Are there any questions?" Thomas watched as the girls filed out behind Ginger. Thomas was assigned to the supply detail, Minho to the builders and surprise Frypan ended up in the kitchen. He smiled as he slapped Minho in the back. "Have fun out in the freezing cold."

"Have fun working seven days a week," Minho replied with a snarky sneer.

The supply depot was an underground cavern the size of a warehouse. Bare bulbs in small metal cages lined each row of locked metal cages reaching from floor to ceiling. The supply depot carried just about everything imaginable. Thomas introduced himself to Carrie; she was in her mid-twenties Thomas guessed, tall a bit on the stocky side with pale blonde hair and hazel eyes. She bustled around the warehouse directing stock and people as she tried to explain to Thomas what his duties were. By the end of the tour he still hadn't a clue what he was expected to do, but Carrie send him out with Fernando for more practical job training.

Fernando was maybe a few years older than him, dark-skinned but spoke with a thick Hispanic accent. "Hey Amigo," He said jovially. He gave a more detailed guide of the warehouse and directions on what exactly was expected of him.

"Man, I heard you are bunking with Rachel," Fernando said as they walked back toward the supply office. "You one lucky SOB, I tell you what, I'd hit that." Thomas wasn't really sure what he meant so he just nodded but didn't say anything.

"Me and some mejos have a running bet to see who could land that chica between the sheets. Man, she's colder than a witch's titty." Fernando complained. "Plus no one is loco enough to touch her with her mucho grande amigo around." This conversation has taken a turn Thomas didn't like.

"Maybe she's smart," Thomas said innocently. Fernando looked at Thomas suspiciously for a second then shrugged. "Whatever, she doesn't know what she's missing."

"I'm sure she hasn't a clue." Thomas agreed. They returned to the office.

"Food rations are going out tomorrow," Carrie announced everyone groaned. "Quiet everyone! Thomas you go with Wayne to the meat locker. Wave Wayne," A large pimply boy waved, "Get him the gear." Carrie disappeared into the office again.

"See you 'round hombre," Fernando said sauntering off to his next assignment. Wayne was quiet which suited Thomas just fine after Fernando. He gave Thomas the job of throwing frozen chickens into wooden crates that flew by on metal rolling assembly line. After 7 hours with an hour-long break for lunch Thomas's whole body hurt. His hands and feet felt like blocks of ice and if he never saw a frozen chicken again he'd be happy.

He and the rest of the crew took the elevator to the door leading to the community center and out of the building. It seemed to Thomas the entire group moved toward the wash-house. Sounds echoed off the white tiled walls magnifying conversations, the splash of water against the floors slamming of metal against metal. The rooms were warm and steamy. Twenty-four individual small rooms lined the outside walls of the locker room so the occupants were given complete privacy. A small dressing room separate from the real shower stall for dressing and undressing in private. The warm shower felt good on his sore muscles warmed him to the bone. His change of clothes in his locker consisted of grey flannel lounge pants and a long-sleeved black flannel shirt, thick wool socks kept his feet warm. He combed his hair put his coat and stocking cap on tossed his laundry bag over his shoulder and headed home.


	12. Chapter 12

To his relief Rachel wasn't there when he got home, in fact the cabin was dark and cold. Apparently Rachel hadn't been home since she left last night. This bothered him but he had to let it go before it drove him insane. Maybe Rachel just reminded him of someone he used to know; maybe he's just very attracted to her and is making up an unknown relationship to justify it. He shrugged…it wasn't worth stressing over, either way there was no way he could compete with Michael so he should just get over her. He lit the fire just before sitting down to remove his heavy work boots. He studied them regular laced black boots nondescript really, they resembled something a soldier or police officer might wear. His clothes too, pretty simple jeans and heavy flannel shirts he wore during the day along with a brown canvas coat lined with fleece a black stocking cap and leather gloves. His night wear consisted of flannel lounge pants and long-sleeved shirts. Everyone tended to wear the same style clothing. These items must be massed produced, warm and sturdy.

He didn't want to sit in the cabin alone so he ventured to the community center. Dinner was just about to start several people waited in line Thomas saw Rachel and Michael sitting together on a couch tucked into a shadowy corner of the massive room. They sat their bodies touching Michael smiled at her as she talked. He seemed very attentive to her. Rachel's laughter floated to his ears, Thomas tensed.

"…tonight" He heard Michael say as they walked out of the community center.

He watched them walk away, Rachel's pinkie finger hooked to his index finger. That little display of affection angered him. No matter how much he tried to rationalize this in his mind he always ended with the same conclusion. Rachel wasn't supposed to be with Michael, it was just wrong.

Rachel was cooking while Minho chatted amiably at her when Thomas returned no sign of Michael anywhere. He stormed into the main room plopping down at the table. Rachel didn't even bother to look at him. Minho cocked his eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"What for dinner?" He asked attempting to hide his annoyance.

Rachel's back shot straight up her shoulders stiff she turned on her heels with a look of disgust planted firmly on her face. Minho looked between the two wondering, in macabre delight, when the blood was going to start flowing. Dinner and a show right up his ally. Rachel seemed to come to some conclusion relaxed her shoulders as she turned back around.

"Ham steak, green beans and rice," She stated plainly.

"I don't like green beans," Thomas grumbled.

"Then don't eat them," Rachel grumbled back.

Thomas rolled his eyes before turning to Minho, "You like your job?"

"Yeah sure, for now. No need for anyone to run all day long. You?"

"No, but its better than fighting off grievers," Thomas scowled at Rachel's back as she stiffened again. Thomas cocked an eyebrow.

He'd finally had enough, for nearly a week she'd been plaguing him and it was getting on his nerves. He wanted to get to the bottom of this so he could maybe get on with his life.

"Rachel," He asked firmly.

"Yes," She replied without turning around.

"Do we know each other? Because you are sending out some seriously negative vibes my way and you look very familiar to me."

Rachel looked up at him finally she studied him for a moment. "I was once part of WICKED."

"I don't remember any girls…well one, but you're not her." Thomas said.

"That wouldn't surprise me," Rachel commented easily. "I wasn't what you would call appropriate for a man of your caliber. But don't worry, I got over you."

"Sure a shank doesn't seem like you did!"

"Rejection by you leaves some pretty nasty scars. Ask the other girls you were leading around by their tongues. By the way, I wasn't one of them." Rachel pointed her fork at him. "All I wanted was a chance to prove myself, thank you very much."

Thomas thought hard for a minute, nothing she was saying seemed right to him. Thomas only remembered Teresa but Brenda she sure as shank remembered him, he vaguely remembers Rachel and she clearly remembers him. Minho watched them argue with amused interest, Rachel was armed but Thomas didn't seem to notice or care.

"If you are over…whatever, and weren't interested to begin with then why do you hate me?"

Rachel gave a gently condescending laugh. "Silly Thomas, I don't hate you." She smiled at him. "I just don't give a single damn about you. There is a difference."

Minho looked back at Thomas biting his top lip gauging his friend's reaction. He was ready to jump up to pry Thomas off of Rachel if need be. Thomas's pulse throbbed in his forehead as he tapped his index finger on the table of out nervous frustration.

"Enlighten me," He encouraged her angrily.

"Hating you requires effort and I don't waste emotional energy on you," Rachel shrugged returning to her cooking.

"What did I do Rachel," Thomas said finally. "I don't remember."

"I fail to see how that is my problem?" Rachel returned. She turned back to them slamming the fork down on the table before leaving without another work.

Thomas looked at Minho who shrugged baffled by the entire episode.

Rachel lied. She didn't want him to know just how much anger she felt for him, still. It was easier to pretend she didn't care than justify why she did. She swore when she was banished from WICKED, she wouldn't give him, or her or them, the satisfaction of seeing her pain. Now he was here asking, seeking the truth. She should just let him have it, in every ugly, gut wrenching detail, but that would leave her vulnerable, something she could never allow again. They were a pack of wolves, smelling fear, separating the weak, leading them to slaughter, tearing her away from her sister, and him.

Rachel thought of the boy, the one WICKED tried to swipe from her memory before she left, he nagged at her, haunted her like a ghost, just beyond her conscience, her emotional response to him was very real. She studied the each Glader closely, recognizing some immediately, "Gally, Aris, Thomas and Minho," She rattled off automatically, "Harriet, Sonia and Elizabeth." Many Rachel didn't recognize at all only coming to know them as she treated their illnesses. The boy she remembered, the one on the outskirts of her memory. She couldn't remember exactly what he looked like, but she knew she'd remember him if she saw him. Maybe recalling his name would help? She could ask Minho or Aris about him, but even then she couldn't place any defining characteristics about him enough to describe him to anyone. She just felt he was important to her and he wasn't there.

Rachel tapped on Michael's door, she was certain he'd been dining at the Bachelor's café probably with Ginger discussing work. The gentle glow of the fire greeted her as he opened his door. His smile faded when he noticed her distress. Rachel barely made it inside before the tears fell. Gut wrenching sobs spilled from her lips, of all the people left on this planet it had to be him, here, why? She wanted to scream  
out at the unfairness of it all. She wrapped her arms around Michael burying her face in his chest where she cried until her throat was raw, Thomas's face as it was floating like a grotesque caricature of absolute hate in her mind. She tried to distract herself from it but it permeated ever corner, every thought was polluted with it.

"I've got you," Michael whispered into her hair carrying her to his bed. He sat her down wiping her face gently; he unbuttoned her coat hanging it from the bedpost. All the while his eyebrows bunched together in concern his jaw working furiously. He laid her down gently removing her boots before climbing in next to her.

He felt as she relaxed melting into him. He wrapped his arms around her holding her protectively. He tried his best to keep calm but when he thinks about the boy, everything he'd done to hurt her and now she'd forced to care for him without forewarning it angered him more. He wasn't sure if this was the same boy, what were the odds? He hadn't seen Thomas Murphy in years since he was 12 then he was an underdeveloped preteen. Then it was only brief pockets of time which consisted of escorting the Chancellor into and out of the maze planning room. Now he was nearly a man, a lifetime of experience in his eyes. He slumped, not at all like the arrogant boy he met all those years ago.

_She was running but no matter how far or how fast she ran the monsters nipped at her heels. She could smell their foulness making it even harder for her to breathe. Michael was at the end of the dingy alley, standing, waiting to protect her if she could just get to him. She ran with tears streaming down her face, flooding her eyes until she couldn't see. She was terrified, desperate, alone. These beasts hell-bent on destroying her matching her pace relentlessly. She couldn't get to Michael; she couldn't climb up the brick walls in either side to safety and she couldn't go back all she could do was keep running this unending alley with the hope at the other end she couldn't get too. She stumbled, the monster's teeth made contact breaking the skin on her calf. Rachel screamed out before she scrambled to her feet reaching her top speed. She was exhausted, sobbing, she couldn't breathe. She was going to die all she needed to do was accept it she fell to the ground the monsters flung themselves at her all she noticed was their familiar blue eyes. _

Rachel cried out as she woke. Michael woke instantly alert, pulling Rachel into his embrace. She let out a loud sob before burying her head in his chest. She shook uncontrollably she felt the urge to vomit but swallowed mouths full of saliva to prevent it.

When she finally emerged from her cocoon of safety the room was dark and cold. She was comforted by the sound Michael's strong heartbeat and his solid warmth. As long as he was here with her she was safe. She took a ragged breath.

"Thank you," She whispered into the dark.

"Are you going to be ok?" He whispered in reply.

"Probably," she said softly.


	13. Chapter 13

After a month Thomas's despondence didn't seem to let up. He was underground before the sun came up, spent all but his lunch hour underground, and then came back up after the sun went down. He was given a vitamin D supplement like everyone else but it didn't ease his depression symptoms like the others.

Fact is given the harsh winter, limited activities and mindlessness of work there was very little to break up the monotony of his life. The memories of his time in the maze, the Scorch, losing all the people in the WICKED complex weighed him down; he also felt the situation with Rachel was his fault as well. He's just about given up on talking to her about it. She clams up or lashes out and honestly he doesn't really need to know. He was responsible for it all. Not to mention Minho's burgeoning love affair with Valerie, having to endure their sickeningly sweet flirting and over the top behavior reminded him of Teresa and the affection he'd had lost, if he'd ever really had it to begin with. The nights Rachel stayed in the cabin almost felt as if he didn't have to endure the awkwardness alone, but sometimes he feels the only ally he has is Brenda, but she too, seems to have given up on him.

Just to escape the crushing tension in the cabin, he braved the frigid wind and in few steps to the community center's entrance he was chilled. The gymnasium sized room was warm bustling with activity, someone across the room was teaching a sewing class, while several of the square game tables were busy with players while others sat in small social groups drinking tea or hot cocoa. Children ran around the room mostly ignored by the adults but still behaving well.

Thomas retrieved a mug filling it with his favorite mint tea before scanning the room looking for a familiar face. At one of the gaming tables involved in a boisterous card game sat Gally, Thomas tried to talk himself out of the idea that flew to the front of his mind. Though he and Gally managed to set aside their mutual dislike of each other long enough to bring down and escape WICKED. Thomas never fully forgave Gally for killing Chuck, although he knew Gally was forced to do it, and Gally never forgave Thomas for designing and sending everyone into the maze. Still, if he wanted answers Thomas knew Gally was just the guy to give them to him, no sugar-coating, not beating around the bush. Just cold hard facts and maybe some well placed insults to boot.

Thomas picked his way through the crowded room trying to make his meandering path look unintentional, but he dreaded approaching Gally looking for answers not guaranteed his reaction wouldn't cause a scene the last thing Thomas needed was security, most especially the head of security, breathing down his neck. Gally didn't notice Thomas until he was standing next to the table, as he made an exaggerated gesture slamming a card down on the table enthusiastically.

"Queen of spades! Read 'em and weep shanks!" He cried out before laughing loudly. Gally sat back enjoying his hard-earned moment of victory before finally turning his attention to Thomas.

"What the klunk do you want?" he grumbled angrily as he pulled up the freshly dealt cards into his hand. He made an act of organizing and strategically placing his cards, but from Thomas's point of view Gally's hand sucked and Thomas doesn't remember ever learning to play hearts.

"Next game, my choice?" Thomas said feeling far less confident than he let on. Gally jerked back with a slightly amused snort.

"Sure," He sneered. "What's on the table?"

"Answers," Thomas looked directly at him, challenging him knowing full well Gally would never back down.

"I'll give you an answer now," Gally replied casually. "Yes, everyone here thinks you are a slinthead too." Gally gave a barking laugh motioning his companions to join in which ended up sounding like a pack of overheated bulldogs with the grunting, snorting and wheezing coming from them. Thomas fought the urge to punch him in his already misshapen nose; instead he smiled as if he was enjoying the banter right along with them.

"Cute," Thomas replied sarcastically, "I have questions about WICKED."

Instantly everyone's mood changed, except for Gally, who seemed even more pleased with the turn of events.

"So the Golden boy wants answers. I got you an answer right here." Gally stood up, even at his full height his eyes barely reached Thomas's nose. "Screw you." With that Gally sat back down resuming his game as if they'd never been interrupted.

Thomas looked around making sure no one noticed the exchange, he saw Steven, one of the guards at the shack the day he first arrived, observing them but making no move to interject. Thomas took a deep breath, "I knew you were stupid, but I never took you for a coward. Too scared to answer a few questions?"

Gally stilled as his shoulders tensed, Thomas saw his jaw working. Gally started to stand before slowly returning to his seat. For a few heartbeats no one said a word or moved.

"Nice try shank." He shrugged indifferently but the tension in his shoulders gave him away, "I got a good thing going here, and I ain't gonna ruin it on the likes of you."

"Sad really," Thomas smiled though his inside roiled with anxiety. "You pride yourself on your abilities but won't even try your luck on a game of chance. Obviously you aren't as good as you think you are. Can't gamble even when you have nothing to lose."

Gally stopped mid-movement, "I'm sad? I'm not the one here begging for answers. You and your little band of followers…Minho and Newt thought you were so smart not to trust WICKED now look at you? I gambled on WICKED and I won…I got my memories back and brought it down. And slinthead, I'm not the one with nothing to lose…I got everything to lose and nothing to gain from telling you klunk. I kinda like this place" He smiled and waved his hand around. Thomas scowled heavily as his stomach clenched with anxiety. Gally was right and he knew it…Thomas only screwed himself when he refused to have the swipe removed, he stood for a second nervously shifting his weight from one foot to the other, he needed answers. He shouldn't bother with Gally really, he could just as easily get the answers he was search for from Frypan or Aris and one of the other 100 people from WICKED, but now it has become a challenge a game to make Gally talk.

"What if I had something you wanted? We could negotiate answers for...?" Thomas looked around desperate for an idea. He noticed that Gally's table was the only table in the room fully occupied by men. HE thought back to all the times he'd seen Gally, only and always with the same group of equally ugly men. Gally waited patiently for Thomas's offering smiling in his condescending manner, "A female partner."

"A girl?" Gally snorted. "You think I need your help getting a girl?"

Thomas did his best to remain expressionless as he eyed the other players at the table but didn't speak letting the tension speak for itself. After a few seconds of silence Thomas shrugged, "suit yourself." He turned away starting to walk away.

"3…2…" HE counted to himself.

"Wait," Gally called. "Fine, you want to play, we'll play." Gally motioned the players to hand over their cards. Thomas took the chair across from him. Gally didn't speak as he shuffled the deck. After several thorough shuffles Gally placed the deck down firmly in front of Thomas.

"High card we play…low card you leave and never ask me about WICKED again. Those are the terms, take 'em or leave 'em."

Thomas nodded the knot in his stomach getting tighter and tighter as his heat beat violently inside his chest. He took the card off the top placing it face up on the table. 10 of spades, "Crap!" Thomas thought though he tried to look unconcerned as he listened to the people around him murmur. Gally took his time drawing his card, his expression gave nothing away as he looked at the card before turning it over…Thomas heart stopped, 9 of diamonds. Thomas sighed with relief.

"You got it slinthead," Gally replied as he leaned back against his chair. He might be a gambler but he'll honor his word. Now Thomas mind had started racing with ideas and questions. All he really wanted to know about was Rachel, but now a plethora of information was open in front of him and he didn't where to start.

"Teresa," Was all he said.

"What about her?" Gally asked cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Tell me about her," Thomas commanded.

"What do you want to know?" Gally asked again

"Everything," Thomas leaned forward perched on the edge of his seat waiting.

"She was a bitch and I'm glad she's dead." Gally replied with a shrug. His answer shocked Thomas, he was speechless for several seconds.

"You really are deluded," Gally shook his head. "Teresa was so brainwashed even as WICKED stole her memories she believed in their mission. 'WICKED is good.' What kind of stupid klunk is that?"

"Before the maze, tell me about that." Thomas urged, far more interested than offended by Gally's remark.

"Yeah right, 'before the maze," Gally's bitter tone wasn't lost on Thomas, he spoke about it much in the same way Rachel did. "I wasn't what the WICKED folks would have considered "appropriate" for your little clique. I had my mission and it wasn't to be your friend, certainly wasn't to be Teresa's."

"Mission?" asked Thomas. "We had missions before going into the maze."

"What's with this "we" klunk?" Gally sat forward eerily calm folding his hands placing them on the table he leaned forward. "You only knew a fraction of what was going on around you, if you knew how much of a pawn you really were. You were played just like the rest of us."

"I know I was played…my mission was to die." Thomas replied.

"Guess who was the only person supposed to survive?" Gally sat back again, pleased with Thomas's reaction. "Oh but sweet, loving Teresa sacrificed herself to save you? How wonderful is she to do such a thing? If the bitch hadn't killed herself I would have done it for her. She didn't care about anyone but herself. She was the only one who knew the true nature of the beast and didn't care because she knew she was safe hence, 'WICKED is good.'"

Thomas was stunned, he'd been questioning Teresa's motives since the Scorch but to have it all put out there in plain sight was still tough to take. His heart raced in his chest, if Gally was telling the truth everything he's known to this point was a lie. Teresa lied to his face when she said she cared about him.

He had to let that go, focus on the here and now on the real reason he was searching for answers. "Rachel? Tell me about Rachel."

"The apothecary?" Gally's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Thomas nodded the lump in his throat stopped him from speaking. Gally's phlegmy laugh filled the space around him.

"Man, greenie you never learn."


	14. Chapter 14

"What does that mean?" Thomas snapped.

"Seriously?" Gally asked.

He leaned back into his chair with a self-satisfied smile. "Time to pay up, Golden Boy. Find me a female partner and I'll tell you what you want to know."

Thomas blinked several times in quick succession to bring himself back down to reality. Other than Valerie and Rachel, Thomas didn't really know any females well enough to ask them for such a favor. After all, being around this group was disgusting even for him. Thomas shrugged, "You haven't told me anything new so until you do…"

"That wasn't the deal, shuckface!" Gally shrieked, standing up. Thomas wanted to shrink into his seat as most of the people turned toward them. "I answered your questions. Now, you find me a female partner."

"Answer my question! What was my relationship with Rachel at WICKED?" Thomas demanded standing up across from him.

"Is there a problem, boys?" A deep voice asked, its tone more of a statement than question. Thomas glanced over at the security officer.

"Just a misunderstanding," Thomas said.

"Work it out or leave, then, the both of you," He commanded sharply.

Thomas immediately seized the opportunity to evacuate. He'd beg a favor from Valerie or Brenda for one game of cards. He wondered if Gally would forget their little bet or if Thomas could argue that Gally hadn't satisfactorily held up his end of the bargain and therefore voided the entire deal.

The biting northern wind tore through him as he walked home, feeling grateful for the first time that Rachel's cabin was so close to the community center. Thomas was annoyed to see Michael sitting at the table when he walked in. Michael looked up, equally annoyed with Thomas' presence. The men scowled at each other for a moment before Michael returned to his task. Before him, on a heavily stained cloth, was a completely disassembled rifle. There had to have been at least 30 pieces scattered across the filthy cloth. Thomas had never seen a gun completely disassembled. In fact, he hadn't even been aware it was possible for a gun to be broken down, let alone that such a lethal weapon was composed of such a jigsaw of delicate parts. Minho watched with rapt attention as Michael provided a running commentary of the process as he reassembled the rifle with a practiced ease that bordered on something akin to grace.

Thomas looked at Rachel in her workspace. She seemed to be wholly disinterested in the firearms class in her kitchen. Instead, she sorted and tended to a variety of herbs. She moved through her space with a purpose… She silently demonstrated just as much at ease and familiarity in her domain as Michael did with the weapon. Michael produced a large handgun. This not only intrigued Minho, but Thomas found himself intensely interested as well. He had some experience with guns, but he'd vowed he'd never touch one again— even as SI required him to have one. His standard issue rifle was hidden under his bed and hadn't been touched since the day it he had brought it home. Minho shared none of his distaste for firearms. Minho reached out and Michael allowed him to hold it and examine the chambers and firing mechanisms before he walked him through the process of taking it apart and cleaning it.

Thomas watched Michael. Something about the big headman niggled at his subconscious. He wasn't sure if it was his clear affection for Rachel and the jealously that it caused to bubble to the surface, but for whatever reason, Michael irritated him. He was just so… Perfect. The longer Thomas listened to him talk and watched him the more annoyed he became.

Maybe it was just the earlier fight with Gally that was irritating Thomas. He thought about it for a moment and decided that, no, something about Michael was nagging at him. Unfortunately, though, the longer he pondered it the more frustrated he got. The stress of the day was giving him a headache.

Thomas lay in bed that night, staring at the ceiling. Something Gally had said triggered an emotion in him and a memory was slowly developing in his mind. It played frame by frame.

_He and Teresa were talking— younger than they were in the Glade, though… People started gathering to watch them argue… He couldn't make out the words, but tone and body language told him everything he needed to know. Teresa was clearly upset and Thomas was decidedly defensive. The sky was clear and bright blue, he could hear birds singing in the distance feel the cool breeze on his face. Thomas tried to scan the crowd, desperate to make out a face or hear a familiar voice... _

Thomas sat up so fast his head throbbed and he felt dizzy. Rachel had been there, watching them argue. He didn't see her face but the gleam of her red hair stood out among the rest. Staring into the fire, Thomas strained to make the memory return faster, more clearly. He needed to know what they were fighting about… Why Rachel was so predominate in this memory... He ground his teeth painfully and clenched his fists, but the thread of memory was slipping away. He focused every fiber of his being on holding on to the memory.

_ Teresa pointed her finger at him accusingly... Thomas threw his hands up in frustration… Then in painful slow motion Teresa turned on her heels… Thomas sensed what was going to happen next, but he was unable to stop Teresa. "I want her gone! She is ruining everything!" she screeched as she pointed furiously at Rachel. _

_"STOP!" He cried out. "DO NOT TAKE HER!" _

_Thomas ran to Rachel and threw his arms wide to block the path, but from what, he didn't know. Crisis averted for now…Relief flooded through him, but he feared for Rachel as well. She made an enemy of Teresa and that won't bode well for her. _

_Thomas turned to see Rachel dash around the corner and into the building. _

Back into reality, Thomas's heart was beating wildly in his chest, his palms were sweaty and there was and electric excitement coursing through him. Whatever prompted this fight between him and Teresa it surely had something to do with Rachel. It seemed as if he and Rachel were in a relationship? The memory seemed so real, and yet he remembered none of it.

"Was Teresa that petty? Would she have used her position to banish a competitor?" Thomas asked himself. Honestly how well does he remember Teresa? Who was Teresa really? The bitch Gally called her, the jealous girl in his memory?

Thomas rushed out into the main room where Rachel was alone next to the fireplace reading and sipping a cup of steaming tea. Thomas looked around nervously before deciding on the chair next to her. Usually, he would make it a point to put some distance between her and himself, and he certainly never put himself in a room alone with her. It was a matter of decency, he told himself. That… And the awkwardness that seemed omnipresent in such situations.

"Where is everyone?" Thomas asked to break the tension. His voice sounded strained to his ears and Rachel nodded toward her bedroom door but didn't acknowledge him in any other way. Thomas nodded nervously.

"Michael leave?" He asked then immediately felt like an idiot. Rachel cut her eyes at him before nodding.

"He is going hunting tomorrow and wants to get an early start." Rachel was nothing if not succinct.

"Ah," Thomas replied.

"Do you want some tea?" Rachel asked, aware of the tension in the room.

"Yeah, sure." Thomas agreed. They sat in the quiet for several minutes the strain or silence weighing down on them.

Thomas took a deep breath building up the nerve to ask her about the events surrounding his recalled memory but hesitated out of the fear she would again reject him. Rachel looked at him out of the corner of her eye, waiting and watching for whatever was to come.

"I want," Thomas started and then stopped short. "No, I _need_ to ask you a question. Rachel I know you don't want to talk about it but I have to know the truth." He blurted in one long, breathless sentence.

Rachel, uncharacteristically demure, looked down at her hands in her lap. Just like it had on Thomas, the last month has taken an emotional toll on her as well. He hadn't noticed before now, but she looked thinner, more drawn out and tired.

"I don't know what to tell you." Rachel replied softly. Her voice sound constricted like she was seconds away from tears.

"Please just answer my questions." For some reason, Thomas felt the need to whisper as if talking loudly would break her in this fragile state. Her reached over and placed his hand on her arm. When she didn't flinch, he felt a flutter of hope for the first time in weeks.

"Did Teresa and I ever fight? Like in public with a big group watching us?"

Rachel stared at Thomas, noticing his blue eyes glowed lilac in the firelight. Searching his face for truth, she looked at him intently. He passed this test, though, because she chose to answer.

"Yes, several times."

Thomas nodded and then spoke even more quietly. "About you?"

Rachel nodded, "You said I was important, though you never said why. She wanted me gone. She said I was ruining everything."

"Is that why you left WICKED?" Thomas asked her.

"No," Rachel's voice cracked as she drew in a ragged breath. Thomas was unsure if she was going to say more, but before he could open his mouth to speak, she continued. "You threw me out."

Thomas sat back in his seat with a thud. For some reason, that didn't seem right. Why would he fight so hard to keep her there then send her packing for no apparent reason?

"I don't understand."

"I don't understand, either, Thomas. It was _my_ life you two were constantly fighting about." Rachel snapped, her voice turning from a soft whisper to a hard hiss. The familiar angry girl was returning. "It was humiliating. Devastating. I trusted you and you betrayed me! When I was counting on you, you turned your back on me. When I needed you…" She trailed off and took a deep breath. "You weren't there. _Why_ should I… Moreover, how _could_ I forget all the times you took advantage of your position to punish me, or more often the people I loved to get back at me?"

"How?"

She pressed her lips together. She couldn't explain the boy to him… The boy he sent into the maze out of order, just to get him out of the way. The boy she herself wasn't even sure existed. The only person, besides Amanda, she felt truly loved her for who she was. The boy Thomas took from her in a blind rage and didn't bring back with him. How could she ever explain that? She sighed deeply.

"I don't know," Rachel said. "It is just how I feel."

"I don't remember the person I was then. I must have had a valid reason for doing these things to you."

"You hated me."

Thomas knitted his eyebrows together as he studied Rachel closely. Her profile, the pain of her face, the tears swimming in her eyes… His heart was heavy for her. No, it wasn't hate that brought out the worst in him. At least not here. His hatred wasn't directed at her.

"I think I…" Thomas faltered. Admitting this now would only make matter worse. Rachel didn't need to know and it didn't excuse his behavior. Now that he had identified it, he could start to move on. It explained his feelings. Quite simply, Rachel was important to him, he was not important to her.

"…am going to bed." He finished in an off handed way. He rose from his chair as a deep throaty cry issued from behind the door.

Rachel stood and turned to Thomas, her face full of displeasure. "Looks like we're bunking together tonight."


	15. Chapter 15

Thomas watched in rapt attention as Rachel combed out her hair and formed on long braid down her back. Why he was so fixated on her hair eluded him, but the color, the texture, and springy curls fascinated him. He found himself itching to touch it, run his fingers through it , sometime he caught a whiff of cinnamon when she walked by. He knew it was her hair. He pushed up, punched his pillow down and fell back on his bed.

The idea of sleeping with Rachel in the same room made him uncomfortable. Unfortunately, there wasn't really any other option. Thomas surreptitiously eyed the curve of her body. Her hips and her shoulders appeared to have the same width and there was a tantalizing curve at her waist.

_Thomas walked down the hall in swift determined strides. He was enraged. The stark white cinderblock walls and long hallways gave no clue to his path. He threw the door open to reveal several people in white lab coats standing with their clipboards watching something on the other side of the glass partition. _

_"Mr. Thomas," One of the scientists said. "You are not to be in here." _

_"Don't tell me what to do or where to go!" He snapped. "I'm in charge!" _

_Another of the scientists moved next to the first, effectively blocking his view into the other room. _

_"Who is in there?" Thomas asked sharply as he attempted to push past the adults. _

_"That is classified." Yet another man stepped into his view, Thomas recognized A.D. Jansen, or "Rat Man" instantly. _

_"I'm only going to ask you this one more time and I expect an answer. Who. Is. In. There." Thomas injected as much venom into his words as possible as he pointed at the wall._

_Rat Man stood fully upright crossing his arms. His jaw worked slightly before her replied in a cool voice full of controlled anger, "That is classified, Thomas, like it or not." _

_Thomas wanted to scream. How dare these people treat him this way. He was in charge of this project not any of them. No one had the authority to tell him no. Thomas thought for a minute and he noticed a stack of files on the table in the center of the room. _

_Moving too quickly to be stopped, Thomas rushed to the stack flipping through them quickly. "This one!" He held up the file. The name and photo on the file were blurry. Thomas's conscience mind couldn't make out the words._

_Rat man took the file from Thomas his eye brows drawn together with confusion and concern. "I don't understand." _

_"Just do it!" Thomas ordered. _

_"Sir, we cannot go out of order. The project was ordered in such a way as to…" the scientist began. _

_"DO IT!" Thomas screamed snatching the file and shaking it violently into the man's face. _

_"Dr. Fareed, We'll work out a new set of variable," Jansen replied. "In the mean time I will order the guards to bring this boy in." _

_"Not in the interview room, into the maze." Thomas demanded, clarifying his intentions. _

_"That is not how it works, Mr. Thomas" _

_"That is how it will work this time." Thomas tossed the file back at the man and walked out of the room, shocked stares at his back._

_He walked into the cafeteria, the large open room was full of small tables most filled with teenagers, some his age, others older eating lunch. He could feel the effect the guards filing behind him was having. Usually when someone was taken to the interview room it was early in the morning, before breakfast— having the guards show up in the middle of the day was different and different in WICKED was always sinister._

_Thomas spied his prey. Rachel was smiling at this faceless boy, nothing distinguishable about him other than he was male. They were sitting close together leaning into each other. Thomas felt his anger rising again. How dare this boy take her away from him, but more than that, Thomas felt betrayed by him. This boy knew better than to cross him, but he did and now he'd have to pay for it. _

_"STOP!" he heard Rachel screaming then her voice went mute she was struggling against her captor. "DON'T TAKE…" her voice went mute again as if Thomas's brain was purposely censoring itself. The guards dragged the struggling boy out of the room while everyone watched in horror. Rachel started sobbing as her guard released her… It was done. Thomas was satisfied… Pleased, even, at the way it was handled. Everyone had seen him lead the guards in and point out the boy to them. Now everyone would know he was someone to not be trifled with. Rachel approached him. He puffed his chest up more. Finally, she was coming to him for comfort…it worked. _

_"How could you?" She asked breathlessly. "I trusted you." _

_Thomas felt the sting of her slap well before he realized what had happened. _

Thomas woke with a start certain Rachel has risen from bed an assaulted him. The room has the dull gray light of early dawn filtering in. He studied Rachel's sleeping silhouette. What had he done? What right did Thomas have to do this thing… To her rip this person from her life in such a malicious manner? He was someone she obviously cared about very deeply. And yet, Thomas had done this out of petty jealously. In his mind, though, he was the only one whose rights were important. He wanted Rachel. Therefore, he would simply eliminate anyone standing between them.

Was he really that monster? His gut said yes. He had done the things in his dreams. He was a monster.

Sunday dawned, but barely. The sun couldn't break though the blanket of steely gray clouds that hung low over the world around them.

As Thomas made his way to the showers he felt like he had to hunch over to avoid hitting the low ceiling. The temperature wasn't freezing, but the air was moist. For the last three nights Rachel and he had been sharing a room, much to their mutual displeasure. Thomas wanted to support his friend's happiness, even if it meant his own discomfort for a while. He'd rather hoped Rachel would chose to spend the night with Michael, however her need to be next to the physician for any emergency trumped their personal comfort.

Thomas needed this time alone in the shower to think, to purge this woman from his mind. The only relief her got from her was at work, but even throughout the day he found his mind wandering to her.

He wasn't going to go there. He_ couldn't_ go there. WICKED, Teresa, everything that happened to him since he woke in that elevator car and was hoisted out into the glade needed to be dealt with before he could move on. There was just too much.

Thankfully the wash house was empty when he arrived he brushed his teeth at the bank of sinks lining the walls around the corner from the locker room. Behind him were roughly 30 small toilet rooms, all of their doors currently standing open, the white tiles gleaming in the light. He grabbed his toiletry bag and clean towel from his locker and headed into the shower stall furthest from the entry. The hot water beat against his back and he propped himself up with his arms against the white tiled wall. He was fighting depression he knew it. Rachel was the only glimmer of happiness he had and even she seemed to dim in light of the memories the plagued him. He tried to focus on the good that had happened to him, but the images of the bad always seemed to take the forefront of his mind. Really, he just wanted to forget it all.


	16. Chapter 16

Michael asked for volunteers to shear and then take the sheep up to the summer grazing meadows- Thomas jumped at the chance.

He couldn't imagine anything more glorious than sixteen weeks of wide open fields, bright sunshine and absolutely no worries. It would be just him, 4 other guys, and two dogs… Not counting the 50 or so sheep he'd share the responsibility for, of course. He tried to pretend he was sorry to leave supply, but he couldn't fool anybody. His first day in the sheep barn was quite probably the best day of his life, as his memory served him. Still it would be nearly two months before Thomas left with the herds. Two months of struggling to keep his distance from Rachel… Two months of stifling control in the community… Two months of seeing all his friends finding happiness and leaving him behind…

Spring brought warmer weather. Grass struggled through the hard packed earth and birds made their way back into the area. Flowers bloomed in random brightly colored patches, but nowhere more splendidly than Rachel's garden. It was a virtual rainbow of colors and delectable scents. To his surprise, he even began to learn the names of the various plants. Every day, though, it was Rachel who captured the largest portion of his attention as she meticulously tended each plant as if it were one of her own children. Sometimes, he would watch her move along the neat rows of greenery, cutting flowers for arrangements. Out in her garden she wasn't weighed down or troubled. She even smiled sometimes. It was probably best for everyone that he go up into the mountains. She would be happier that way.

Rachel enjoyed the feeling of Michael's naked body next to her. They made love as often as they could, but as the days grew longer, more pressing things demanded his attention. Soon, love making fell to the wayside. When she could, Rachel arrived before the sun rose they made love first thing in the morning. This morning, she rested her head on his shoulder while staring at the ceiling.

"I need to gather some wild herbs today. Why don't you take the day off and escort me?" Rachel asked him sweetly. "It's your rule you know," she chided.

"I would but I really have too much to do. Jack and I are going to make plans for pushing the east wall out to accommodate the extra cabins and calculate how much lumber we need. Carrie and I need to go over the orders."

Rachel felt deflated, but she replied, "I understand." In spite of her disappointment, she cuddled closer to him for a few more minutes.

"We'll find someone to take you," he promised.

"Take Thomas," Ginger recommended as they ate breakfast at the community center. Rachel stopped with the fork full of pancake halfway to her mouth.

"No," she refused, flatly. One look at Michael let her know that he was not a fan of this idea either, but outright disagreeing with Ginger in public was not acceptable.

"Why? Bill says he is great in the barn, but he is distracted. And that is dangerous for him and everyone around him," Ginger argued. "A little change of pace may be good for him."

"No," Rachel said again, looking at her lover for his support. "Michael, back me up. Please!" Rachel saw his jaw working as she pleaded. She had put him in precarious situation and he was not pleased with it. Michael glanced at Ginger.

Rachel let out an irritated breath. "Great… Nice, thanks, Michael." Rachel dropped her fork on her plate, snatched it up from the table and stormed off. The thought of spending the day alone with Thomas set her teeth on edge. It was hard enough to live with him. She was grateful for his decision to take the sheep to the mountains. It was a relief.

Rachel rounded the corner of her cabin and stopped short. Thomas had settled himself on her back porch, winding twine to make rope. This was a craft he had picked up and clearly found soothing because he had spent the remainder of the winter sitting at her table doing the same thing. Rachel sat on the step near to his feet. She watched him pull the thin rope taut, then twist it quickly between the palms of his hands until it wound around the thicker twine nailed to the board under his feet.

"I need to gather some wild herbs. Ginger thought it would be a good idea for you to accompany me, into the forest so that I'm not alone." Rachel grumbled.

Thomas nodded in acknowledgement without any other response.

"I'll pack food but perhaps you should pack a change of clothes. The weather changes around here quickly." With nothing more to say, she stood up and walked into the house irritably.

It felt good to get out from under the watchful eye of the community, even if his companion was more interested in the foliage than friendly conversation. Slowly he relaxed. He almost felt normal, just a boy and a girl on a walk together. He stole glances are Rachel periodically but always found her watching the ground or studying the leaves of a plant.

"Can I help?" Thomas asked as he stepped closer to her. Rachel tapped down the urge to jerk away. Nothing good ever come from their close proximity. She lowered her backpack to the ground and dug inside for her field manual. She showed him the rendering of a specific planet she needed to find. Thomas scanned the open field. Unfortunately, everything in the field either looked exactly like what she needed or nothing like it. He smiled at her, "I'll keep it in mind."

Rachel was startled. His smile was such an uncommon occurrence that she was taken aback for a moment. She gave a slight shake of her head to focus on his next words.

"What plant is this?"

"It's called… wood sorrel," Rachel replied nervously. "It's used for reducing fevers and a poultice will reduce swelling."

"Why did you hesitate? Don't you know what it's called?" Thomas asked. Rachel tensed. It would just like him to belittle her because she had to pause for a moment, until she noted the expression on his face was soft and he looked amused rather than spiteful.

"I do actually. I just had to interpret it from Latin, took me a second." She snapped, not at all interested in his playful mood.

"I think I speak Latin," Thomas said with a confident nod. "I definitely know the pig dialect."

Thomas smiled as Rachel giggled. Then as fast as the moment of laity hit, it retreated. Rachel cleared her throat, looked down at the ground and walked on. Thomas followed, what semblance of camaraderie they just had enjoyed now vanished into thin air. There was no point in pursuing it. Quite simply, there was no going back.

Rachel spent a good portion of the morning gathering roots, leaves, and stalks of the surrounding plants. Other than pertinent information being exchanged, they didn't speak again.

The sun had just moved past its zenith when they stopped for lunch. Together they spread out a blanket and Rachel dished out the sandwiches and fruit she carried with her. They ate quietly. Thomas wished there was a way he could lighten the mood again.

"Why did Ginger want me to come with you today?" Thomas asked hesitantly.

Rachel scowled slightly and then bit the inside of her cheek. She squared her shoulders and inhaled deeply before she replied, "She is concerned about you."

"Concerned about me?" Thomas said slowly as if he didn't quite understand the context of the words in her statement.

"That's ridiculous!" Thomas said biting back annoyance. He was fine. Sure, he still battled depression, but he'd lost a lot he was plagued with nightmares and guilt. So many people hated him and no one seemed to care about that particular discomfort.

"Yeah, I told her you were a man unto yourself." Rachel shrugged indifferently. "I also told her that if we had wanted to talk about it, surely we would have managed it by now."

"That's hardly fair." Thomas argued, "I've wanted to talk about it! You're the one with the issue."

"If I have the issue it's that you have always been unreasonable and arrogant. You don't care how _I_ feel! All you're concerned with is having a clear conscience! It's never been about me! "

Thomas ground his teeth painfully. He'd never seen this issue from her point of view. Now, he could look back and understand her hesitancy with opening up to him. It didn't change the fact he had been manipulated into yet another situation where all control had been taken from him. Although he had felt a softening in his heart for Rachel, the loss of control irritated him more than anything.

"Ginger The Great, you, and the rest of this perfect little society SI created will _never_ know what the shank I've been through! The things I've done! You how dare you sit there in your superiority judging me? Determining that I am wrong for being hesitant about accepting the entire lovey-dovey, we-do-it-all-for-the-greater-good klunk." He stood suddenly, the carefully hidden and safely compartmentalized emotions he fought tooth and nail to keep tightly controlled bubbling to the surface.

Rachel stood up to squaring herself for a fight, "You act like you did it all alone or that nobody else could possibly understand what it's like to live with regret, Thomas! People don't understand because you don't give anybody the opportunity to understand! If you feel alone you have no one to blame but yourself! But that can't be, can it? Because Thomas is an island isn't he?"

"What do you know about it? It's not like you have been an open book with me!" Thomas fired back.

"I know that the people you call friends! Minho! Gally! Aris! They all opened up to someone. They admitted they need other people. They left their pasts behind them and found a little bit of hope to cling to! But Thomas, oh no! Not perfect Thomas! How can _he_ find _anyone_ worthy of his innermost thoughts? You just cannot stand the idea that someone might figure out that you may be just another pathetic human after all." Rachel flung at him.

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Thomas cried indignantly.

Rachel turned away before plopping back down on the blanket. "I'm done trying to explain this to you. You have always been to most egocentric person I know."

"Oh! What a way to lead by example," Thomas countered "With all that transparency it's amazing I ever doubted your true intentions. Let me just open up and spill my guts to someone who doesn't even have the decency to tell me why she hates me."

"I don't hate you," Rachel replied defensively.

Thomas gave a snort, "Sorry for a minute I confused cold indifference and open hostility for Rachel's idea of love."

"I never said I loved you either," She replied, "and why should I? It's not like you've been particularly easy to like."

"The feeling's mutual," Thomas snapped. His calculating mind had worked. He had found the best possible way to both offend her and drive his point home. He knew at once it worked; Rachel's eyes flashed rage, her cheeks filled with color. Thomas resisted the immediate response to step backward as she jumped to her feet and bore down on him.

"How dare you?" She fumed she poked him in the chest with her index finger painfully hard. "After you had the audacity to tell me I 'wasn't a suitable specimen', stole my family and loved ones from me, threw me out of the only home I ever knew! You rejected me because I refused to bow at your feet! "Oh the great and mighty Thomas" to come here after all this time and accuse me of not embracing your woe is me attitude. Excuse me for failing to feel sorry for you. So you went through some crap, you did some things you regret. Get over yourself!" Thomas stared at Rachel for a second, too stunned to think.

"I…I don't know what to say," Thomas stuttered. He couldn't form the words to say how completely appalled and disgusted he was at himself. "I know it doesn't mean much but I truly am sorry for everything."

He stood, stunned as Rachel's heavy breaths filled the air from where she has sat back down, hugging her knees on the blanket. Finally, he found his voice as he sat next to her. "Tell me exactly what I did to you. Please, Rachel."

Rachel threw her hands in the air. She was so angry at him for forcing her to admit everything to him. She never wanted him to know he had ever wielded the power over her. She never wanted him to know how much it hurt. Rachel looked into Thomas's eyes. She took a deep breath seeming to weigh her options. Just admitting to the unforgiveness she felt toward Thomas, for something he did years ago and barely remembered seemed ridiculous to her. She mentally scolded herself for letting it slip what it was that hurt her. She knew he wouldn't let it go. She looked down at her hands in her lap, her stomach fluttered softly. The fact that she allowed Thomas's arrogance to weight so much on her self-esteem at the time made her angry. Now he didn't remember what he had done to make her feel this way and somehow that seemed unfair. She wanted him to know exactly how he had cut her to the quick.

"We spent years preparing for our turn in the maze. The WICKED caregivers fed us, clothed us, educated us... They were as close to parents as we were ever going to have. WICKED boarding houses were our homes. Our friends were our family. I was one of the few lucky ones. My sister, Amanda, was there with me." Rachel said as emotion welled up inside of her. She blinked several times to combat the sting of tears in her eyes. "She was in the initial group who went into the maze."

Thomas leaned forward sitting completely still tense and serious but the intensity in his eyes unnerved her.

"What happened to her? I met all of the girls that survived the maze and I don't remember Amanda."

Rachel wiped away a tear before sniffling gently. "Until I left WICKED I had hope that I would get my chance to go to the Glade and see her again, even if I didn't remember her." She paused to take a sip of water. "The morning I was removed from the program my house matron explained to me that Amanda had fallen and injured herself while running in the maze. She was unable to make it out before nightfall. She was attacked by grievers and died in _your_ maze and _you_ refused to let her body be removed. She's still there and I never got to say good-bye."

"I'm sorry," Thomas said gently. Regardless of what Rachel said, her pain did bother him and the fact he had caused her this pain bothered him even more.

"Sometimes 'sorry' isn't good enough." Rachel said, her tone dead. There was no malice, no anger, Just her quiet admission that he would never be forgiven.

Some of Rachel's words had sparked something in his wounded brain. Suddenly, Thomas felt weightless as world around him disappeared and imagines flew by him as if he was being pulled backward at the speed of light. His mind spun. Newt? A soccer ball resting between his hip and his forearm... He was younger… Smiling… His blonde hair glowed under the harsh light in the gymnasium… Among the blurry images of other boys running around behind him stood, out one so familiar. As the image moved slightly, it then sped up until it was moving frame by frame. Minho chasing Alby… Gally came into frame slowly followed by Winston…

Thomas jolted back to the present. It wasn't his imagination playing tricks on him; the images he saw were real. Seeing Newt sent a shiver of horror up his spine and a rock to the pit of his stomach. The image of Newt was far more familiar then anyone else's it's predominance in his memory led him to believe that Newt played a pivotal role in Thomas's life before he got to the Glade.


	17. Chapter 17

He inhaled sharply and the sound made Rachel looked up. "Have you ever done anything you regret?" he asked.

"Yes," she said simply, her voice soft. They were both quiet until Thomas spoke again. He had nothing to lose at this point, he hoped Rachel would understand and not hate him for what he was about to admit.

"I shot and killed my best friend." Thomas said in a plain and hollow voice. He watched her she shifted her eyes to meet his. Her face didn't register any emotion other than her eyebrows knitting together for just a fraction of a second before relaxing to neutral expression. Though her face didn't betray her, he did note a tension in her body that hadn't been there a second ago.

There was a long pause before Rachel responded. Her voice waivered slightly, betraying her nervousness to Thomas as she spoke one word.

"Why?"

He couldn't blame her fear, of course. He had just confessed to murder… They were alone in the middle of the forest a half day's walk from the community and Thomas had the only weapon.

"He had the Flare. It was early stages, but it was progressing quicker than normal because of all the stress he was under." Thomas explained. He didn't realize how deeply he needed her to understand. Rachel nodded, but maintained her guard.

"He gave me a note told me to read it when the time was right… We saw him at the Crank palace and he called me a coward, a liar… He told me that I never really cared about him because I hadn't read the note. I couldn't bring myself to do what he asked of me… No matter how sick he was I couldn't shoot my best friend." His throat was tight with unshed tears. He couldn't for the life of him explain why he was telling her this. It felt right, though.

He took another drink of water to collect him before continuing. "After Denver fell we met again… He was full on crank. I wanted him to come back to WICKED, but… He wouldn't. He attacked me and forced me to the ground..." His voice rose in tone and pitch from emotion.

Rachel kept her distance, but listened intently. She saw the strain he was under from suppressing so much pain, fear, and guilt for so long. His voice cracked and tears threatened, but didn't fall. Thomas was a lot of things but he wasn't a cold blooded killer.

"He tried to take my gun from me to commit suicide, but I wouldn't let go. I couldn't watch him kill himself. He was sitting on top of me screaming at me, begging me to kill him, calling me all kinds of names… I knew it wasn't Newt anymore. He was stronger than me and he forced my gun into his temple screaming at me… Finally, I just pulled the trigger." Thomas seemed to deflate after his admission.

When he finally looked up at Rachel, he was crestfallen. Her hands covered her mouth, her expression one of horror and shock.

The missing piece to the puzzle had fallen into place. Newt! That was the name of the faceless boy in her memory! The boy Thomas ripped from her and threw into the maze. As soon as his name was spoken, the floodgates on her memory were released. His face was a clear picture in her mind and all the feelings she was keeping buried inside flowed to the surface. Thomas had shattered her last vestige of hope. Though her eyes had welled with tears, they hadn't fallen yet. "You killed Newt?" she whispered.

"I didn't want to," Thomas felt it necessary to reiterate, "I didn't have a choice."

"You killed Newt?" Rachel cried jumping to her feet. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god… You _killed_ him?" Rachel turned and took a few steps from him before turning around to face him, the tears now streamed down her cheeks.

Thomas stood up slowly; "He forced me too!" Thomas knew the situation was growing tenser by the second. "I begged him to come back to WICKED for help. He wanted to die."

"You bastard," Rachel screamed lunging at him. "You killed him, you killed Newt and Mandy! You stole my life from me!" She slapped him hard Thomas backed up as she bore down on him again. She slapped his chest hard. "You killed Newt and Mandy and you want me to feel sorry for you?" She just kept slapping him and Thomas kept backing away until his escape was blocked by the granite rocks. "You killed him!" She shrieked one last time, her anger ebbed as a loud sob ripped from her lips. "Why?" Rachel's body slumped and her head fell forward as she whimpered, "I loved him so much." She fell to her knees burying her face in her hands.

Thomas dropped to his knees in front of her, "He was very sick and getting worse. He was going crazy and wanted to die on his own terms."

"I hate you," Rachel groaned in her misery. "You took them from me."

He wasn't sure what compelled him to do it, or what right he had to comfort her, but she needed it and he did too. He took her in his arms, holding her against his chest. Rachel's arms snaked around him clinging to him desperately.

Before he could prevent it a huge body racking sob exploded from him. Once his emotional dam had cracked, it gave way completely. He felt so weak at this moment, so needy. But whatever happened, whatever came from this mutual pain maybe, just maybe they could put this behind them. It was a long time before they cried out. He couldn't look at her. All the pain he had caused her and the embarrassment of his own break down weighed heavily on him. Rachel pulled away first. She poured water from her canteen into their cups handing one to Thomas. Then she took a cloth from her pack and dipped it into her water to wipe her face with. She dampened the cloth again wiping Thomas's face gently. She then laid it out on the rock to dry.

Her heart was heavy, her mind muddled with dark thoughts. She just wanted to feel a little happiness. Without further thought, Rachel dug through her pack for the herbs she carried with her. This particular herb was used mostly as a mild sedative and pain reliever, but the apothecary at SI used it sometimes to relieve minor depression symptoms. Rachel measured out a safe amount into a square of thin paper and rolled it up. Holding it in her hand and digging further into her pack, she found waterproof matches. She told Thomas how to take a hit before showing him.

Thomas did as the apothecary instructed, it felt as if he was inhaling fire. It burned his throat and the top of his lungs. His immediate reflex was to cough up the foul smoke. He almost refused as Rachel passed it back but decided if she could handle it, so could he.

Suddenly he felt weightless both physically and emotionally. He promptly forgot what he was feeling and stared at Rachel. She smiled at him before taking another hit. He smiled back, feeling giddy but not sure why. His body tingled all over, not the unpleasant pins and needles of sleep, but a rather pleasant sensation. His brain felt fuzzy and it was hard to concentrate, but he really didn't care. He head tilted from one side to the next as his vision made its own way toward the sky. He stared for a few minutes at nothing at all while his brain wandered aimlessly from one nonsense thought to another.

"Thomas," Rachel's sweet voice pierced through the haze that engulfed him. He turned his attention back to Rachel she held the joint out to him. She was smiling at him; he smiled back then let out a most uncharacteristic chuckle. Where that came from he had no idea, but once it started he couldn't stop it. His laughter fed itself. He found himself out of breath, tears of mirth instead of grief rolling down his face. He felt light, lighter than air; he looked out at his surroundings, noticing things he hadn't before. Or maybe it was the herb making him see things that weren't there… He didn't know, nor did he care. Odd. For the first time he could truly say he just didn't care.

The light green of the tree buds seemed brighter; the grass looked fuzzy like a green carpet laid out on the floor. The sky bluer, Rachel's hair more brilliant than he had ever imagined… He tried his best to focus on the task she had given him, but the bouts of laughter were erupting every so often without warning. He finally was able to control himself long enough to take another drag. This last time was the easiest to control and finally exhaled only when his brain demanded oxygen. He collapsed on the ground before rolling over to stare at the sky. He found it so hard to focus on anything that he finally just gave up trying. Instead, he just let all his cares go and enjoyed the sensation. His body felt so odd. His limbs alternated between a gentle pleasant tingle and complete heaviness. He was wide awake but in a dream-like state. He felt Rachel lay down next to him.

"That cloud," He said pointing a wobbly finger toward the sky. "It looks like a turtle." Rachel giggled next to him. "Good-bye turtle." He waved cheerfully as the wind blew it away. In this altered state, time ceased to exist. It felt like both an eternity and just a second had passed before either spoke again.

"What is this… Stuff?" Thomas questioned.

"It's called cannabis." Rachel replied she looked at Thomas's profile. He seemed more relaxed now then she ever remembered. _When he isn't so wound up tightly he really is an attractive person_. Rachel shook her head at the thought that had come unbidden into her mind. She continued to look at him, though. His hair looked as if it had been closely cropped until recently now reaching just past his ear lobes and flopped over his broad forehead. His naturally pale skin tone was tanned during his time in the Glade and his deep blue eyes had lighter striations. His face appeared more angular than was pleasant due to his youthful thin frame, but Rachel suspected that once he filled out he would be quite handsome. His bottom lip was slightly fuller than his top lip, his nose straight but completely proportionate to his face with a splatter of light freckles across the bridge spilling over to his cheeks and a slight clef in his chin.

Neither spoke just enjoyed their drugged state the warm spring afternoon. Once the high started to wear off and they both started to feel sleepy, they packed up and headed back. She decided that she would give them both a mild sedative in their evening tea to help them sleep. One of cannabis's unfortunate side effects is unsettling dreams and after the heightened emotions of today that was the last thing either one of them needed.


	18. Chapter 18

The trip back was quiet- neither had anything to say. Rachel didn't want to be reminded that in her fury and sub-sequential meltdown, all she had was Thomas to hold her together. Not when he was the one person that caused her all this pain. She wanted to forget how comforting he was even when he was lost in his own misery. She had to remind herself that although they shared that one event and the warmth of the drug-induced state they were still nothing more than roommates. She still would not allow herself to become his friend, because her anger was still very much alive.

The sun was nearly at the horizon when they reached the gate. Michael stood at the corner of the community center porch waiting for them. His stance and stride were tense, his body taut with anger.

"Where have you two been?" He snapped. "It's nearly dark and we can't keep the gate open all night."

"You know," Rachel mumbled.

"I almost sent out a search team," Michael's annoyance clear.

"We are not stupid enough to allow ourselves to be locked out all night." Rachel snapped. "Give us a little credit."

Michael's eyebrows knitted together and his tone softened. "Are you feeling ok? You look terrible." He eyed Thomas suspiciously.

"Yes, tired but fine." Rachel. "Now if you'll excuse us I have some herbs I need to dry and we're both hungry." Rachel turned on her heels and stormed away from Michael with Thomas following close behind.

Rachel was washing herbs and hanging them to dry when Michael stormed in. "What the hell?" He demanded walking directly to Rachel, not noticing Thomas at the table.

"I don't have time for this. I'm tired and it's been a long day." Rachel replied, clearly annoyed.

"What happened out there?" He asked. "You were gone for way too long to be simply getting herbs."

"Perhaps if you'd have gone with me or maybe stood up for me with Ginger it wouldn't have taken so long." Rachel said through gritted teeth.

"Do NOT play these games with me Rachel," Michael warned her. "You put me on the spot this morning and you know it."

Thomas stood up suddenly, "I'm going to go… Someplace else." He stood up quickly, averting his eyes as he grabbed his jacket off the hook.

Michael turned viciously, glaring at Thomas, "You do that," he growled.

"That was unnecessary Michael," Rachel scolded. "This is Thomas's home too and you can't kick him out of his own home."

"Had a change of heart have we?" Michael snarled. "What DID happen out in the woods?"

Rachel slammed the knife she was using down on the counter. "What exactly are you implying Michael? That Thomas and I forgot our past? That we decided to make love just to piss you off?"

Michael glared at her but didn't answer.

"Tell me, I really want to know what is going through your head."

Michaal glared at her, his eyes full of something akin to hatred. "First you try to force me to choose you over my co leader in a battle of wills then you are gone all day with Thomas, whom you hate, and then when I ask you about it you get angry. I just want to know what happened out there today."

"We talked and gathered plants," Rachel snapped. "The end."

"Do not take me for a fool. Your eyes are red and puffy, you look like hell and suddenly you and Thomas are best friends? I want to know what happened!"

"We talked and got some things off our chests. It was a little emotional but I worked through it and I feel better. Sorry if that upsets you." Rachel was too wary to continue this argument.

This day couldn't have ended any more badly. She still had so much work left to do before she could relax and now she and Michael were fighting. The raw wound of Newt's death stung. What she wanted was to just fall into a drugged sleep and forget. She couldn't deal with this tonight. Rachel felt the weight of grief on her chest. She shouldn't have thought about Newt. All of her anger at Michael vanished in an instant. He was the single person she needed more than anything.

Rachel stepped closer to him, pressing her forehead to his chest. She tried to be strong as his arms encircled her. She took several deep breaths to compose herself, but the tears couldn't be stopped. She wasn't even sure what she was crying about, she just knew she couldn't stop it. The emotional trauma of the day overwhelmed her, Michael's accusations angered her, the walls she built against Thomas were weakening… She was scared. He should have to pay for destroying her, but after listening to him today, she knew that he would always live with the pain he caused. However, when she was in Thomas's arms, for a brief moment there was hope that the negativity could be forgotten, that they could learn to live with each other and move on. Rachel's unforgiveness was eating her alive, she had to let it all go or die under a crushing bitterness.

"I just want this all to be over with," Rachel groaned. "I want to forget." She felt herself falling apart again. Michael's arms clutched her tighter.

"Ok, you know what," Michael whisper, "You go take a shower while I get some dinner for you.

"No," Rachel whined, "I don't want to…" Rachel felt her legs give out. She should have told Michael, but now it was too late. Rachel scrambled over to the slop bucket, violently losing the contents of her stomach, gagging until nothing was left but dry heaving. She was sobbing so hard she couldn't make herself stop.

"Rachel," Michael kneeled next to her. "Shhhh, shhhh, shhhh," He rubbed her back trying to sooth her. Rachel sat up crawling into his lap, fighting for air, her face red from exertion. She was shaking so hard she couldn't function. Michael rocked her, gently shushing her as he held her tightly. Whatever happened in the woods today really upset her. "You can fight it. You are stronger than this"

"Newt!" Rachel cried out saying the only word she could formulate.

"Newt?" Michael questioned her softly. "I don't know Newt?"

"Thomas," Rachel gasped, "killed." Rachel cried out incoherently.

Michael could feel her shaking, her face now turning purple from lack of oxygen.

"Ok, Rachel," He said in a soft soothing monotone desperately fighting his own rising panic, "You need to calm down.

"Newt?" Rachel sobbed out in a long mournful tone.

She had held on for so long that Newt had somehow escaped the maze and was living in another colony with a loving partner and children. But he was dead and Thomas killed him.

Thomas sat with his back to the door, with three others while eating dinner. Nobody bothered to notice Michael walking through the room but when he stood behind Thomas, Aris looked up at him the room seemed to fall into a hushed tension.

"Get up," Michael commanded. Thomas did so immediately without a word. "You," Michael pointed at Aris, "Take care of that." He pointed at Thomas's tray.

"Come with me," Michael motioned to Thomas. Thomas felt all eyes on him as Michael led him through the crowd.

He stopped at Ginger's office door giving it three hard raps.

"I didn't…" Thomas stuttered.

"Shhhh," Michael held his index finger to his lips, and for some reason his control scared Thomas more than if Michael had been acting as a raging lunatic.

Michael swung the office door open, "Get in," he jerked his head following Thomas inside, gently shutting the door behind him.

"I didn't…" Thomas pleaded to Ginger.

"Hush," She held her hand up to silence him. Thomas stopped talking immediately. Ginger and Michael stared at each other their body language screaming the words they weren't saying. After a few seconds they both turned to Thomas.

"What happened?" Ginger asked gently.

"Who is Newt?" Michael asked a bit more forcefully.

"I've got this under control," Ginger said to Michael.

"He murdered this Newt person. I don't really care what happened in the field. I only care about the fact that we've been harboring a murderer and he has been living with my girlfriend. And YOU!" He pointed an accusing finger at Ginger, "You sent them out into the woods together."

"I though they needed a push." Ginger said, her face neutral.

"I told you they weren't ready to face this. I told you this was a bad idea!" Michael's voice rose with every word. "You couldn't let it be? You couldn't accept the notion that they would work through this on their own?"

"You had no clue what it is and you forced them out in the woods together, away from guidance for what reason Ginger? You know nothing about any of this." Michael said in barely controlled fury.

"I didn't hear any arguments from you at the time and I wasn't aware he murdered Newt. Exactly where did you get this information from?" Ginger rounded on Michael, annoyed yet still maintaining her calm.

"Rachel told me," Michael said angrily.

Ginger turned back to Thomas ignoring Michael's last statement. "Thomas, tell me what happened today?"

Michael realizing he was going to be bypassed jumped back into the argument. "Who is Newt?"

Both of the leaders looked threating enough not to be ignored, Thomas glanced between them nervous and unsure who to answer first. Thomas figured Ginger was less likely to kill him in a most painful manner if he didn't answer her first.

Thomas took a deep breath, "Believe it or not, Newt was my best friend, and yes I did kill him, but I didn't murder him." He felt it necessary to clarify. Michael planted both hands on Ginger's desk leaning forward menacingly flexing his biceps. Thomas tore his eyes away from Michael turning to Ginger in a desperate plea for help.

"Stop it," She demanded, "Until we hear what he has we will assume he is innocent."

Thomas told his side of the story mostly to Ginger, but something about the way Michael stood at his full height, arms crossed menacingly over his chest and perfectly squared was starting to annoy Thomas. It didn't matter to him one iota whether Michael believed him, Ginger did.

"Thomas," Ginger said gently reaching out for his hand. "What happened in the field?"

Thomas glanced at Michael before taking another deep breath. "I told Rachel about the incident with Newt. I swear I didn't know she knew him." Thomas said quickly as Michael's eyes hardened. "She just came unglued but we talked through it and things were ok until we got back here…." Thomas let his voice trail off.

_Thomas was walking on air and he entered the anteroom. He was about to meet the new Chancellor. He was upset to learn Chancellor Morgan had passed but nothing meant more to him then making a good impression on his successor. He let the door close behind him. Chancellor Paige wasn't in the waiting room as he expected. Instead two of the most intimidating looking soldiers he's ever seen blocked the double doors leading to the maze planning room. This pair wasn't the guards he was accustomed too, apparently Chancellor Paige had a greater need for security. Thomas brushed past the larger of the two guards reaching out for the doorknob. The guard, however, didn't acknowledge him other than leaning slightly, effectively blocking Thomas's entry into the other room. He heard the other guard snicker. Thomas stepped back. "Excuse me!" Thomas ordered impatiently. He looked up at the guard's face, the bill of his hat, and the position of the shadows made it impossible to distinguish any features. The guard stood stubbornly still. _

_"Get out of my way!" Thomas snapped. The guard stood up straight refusing to acknowledge Thomas but his already bulging biceps strained against the restraints of the rolled uniform sleeves as he crossed his arms in front of him. Thomas watched the fabric of his shirt stretch to accommodate the man's mass. The man's partner grunted with amusement. _

_"Are you deaf or just stupid?" Thomas asked the man in front of him. The guard didn't flinch. "Let me by or I will tell the Chancellor you were uncooperative." _

_"He's gonna tell your mommy Commander," The other guard didn't hide the humor in his voice. _

_Thomas stood by for a second unsure really what to do before he attempted to bypass the guard again, but he leaned the other way blocking Thomas's way again. _

_"I said get out of my way. I am meeting the Chancellor in there." Thomas demanded angrily. He wasn't use to being refused. "Do you know who I am?" _

_"Yes," Said the Commander. _

_"Then let me through!" Thomas stomped his foot out of frustration. _

_"No," The big man in front of him replied. _

_Thomas bolted to the left, attempting to grasp the doorknob before the guard could stop him. The guard's arm shot out faster than humanly possible catching his hand in the hardest grip Thomas had ever felt. _

_"Don't test me kid." The guard said smoothly. _

_"Let me through!" Thomas cried. The guard released Thomas's wrist returning to his position in front of the doors arms crossed in front of him, completely squared off. _

_Anger bubbled up, Thomas was getting into that room and these two muscle bound meat heads were not going to stop him. He dodged to the left, the guard leaned slightly blocking his way, Thomas dodged to the door on the right, the guard shifted easily blocking him again. _

_ "Let me in that room." He grunted, throwing himself uselessly against the steely body of the guard. _

_"Get the door Lieutenant." The commander ordered. Humor with a touch of annoyance laced his voice. Thomas felt the collar of his shirt pulled up under his chin as the guard picked him up by the back of his shirt. Thomas's feet barely traced the floor at the guard half carried him half walked him out the room. He lost his balance as the guard tossed him out into the hall and slammed the door. _

_Thomas was shocked, never in his life had he ever been treated in that manner and he sure as hell wasn't going to tolerate it from some guard who had more muscles then brains. He had no idea who he was dealing with. Thomas threw open the door to the anteroom and stormed up to the guard, standing toe to toe with the large man. The lieutenant snorted in amusement, but the commander was completely unfazed. He looked down his nose at Thomas. _

_"You are really starting to get on my nerves, kid." He said in an impassive tone. _

_"Let me in there!" Thomas whined out. _

_"Let me in there!" The Commander mocked Thomas. _

_The lieutenant grunted out a laugh. _

_"I've laid turds bigger than you kid." The lieutenant said easily. This time the commander snorted with delight. _

"…Thomas?" Ginger's voice broke through his flashback. "You didn't know Rachel was in a relationship with this Newt boy?"

"No. If I had, I never would have told her what I'd done." Thomas replied glancing over at Michael standing with his arms crossed in front of him, his feet apart ready to pounce at a moment's notice.

"This is pointless," Michael growled.

"To you it may seem pointless, but something said here may be valuable for future reference. Don't leave any detail out, right Commander?" Ginger argued.

"Excuse me?" Thomas muttered, "Can I say something?"

Both Ginger and Michael turned toward him, their anger directed at him for a second before Ginger calmed. "Of course."

"We had our memories swiped before going in the maze. You should remember that. You see," Thomas stood up unable to contain his excitement. "It took me a long time to place you and it wasn't until a few minutes ago that it fell into place… You were the chancellor's personal guard. I couldn't place you for a long time, not with a beard and normal clothes."

"I met you one time 5 years ago." Michael said incredulously.

"Yeah, the memories come back like that." Thomas snapped angrily. "I sent Newt, who was always my best friend, into the maze to get him out of the way so I could have Rachel all to myself."

Thomas realized a little too late he should have stopped talking when Michael lunged across the desk and grabbed Thomas by his shirt collar, lifting him off his feet. "You were always an arrogant little punk," Michael fumed. "Parading around WICKED like you owned the place." He slammed Thomas against the wall. "Do you even care how many people you killed or hurt?"

"Michael!" Ginger cried, "Put Thomas down right this instant." She hurried to them, grabbing Michael's arm. "Do NOT make me fetch Trent." Michael let go, dropping Thomas onto his feet. He staggered leaning against the wall gasping for air.

"Get out," Ginger seethed at Michael. "You're lucky I won't have you put up for disorderly conduct."

"You," Ginger pointed at Thomas, "Do not EVER speak to a leader in that manner again. Is that clear?"

Michael left before another word was spoken, slamming the office door so hard the walls rattled. The people that were left in the community center turned toward the sound but no one moved as Michael stalked across the room.

"I will go to Rachel's cabin with you to retrieve your personal effects," Ginger said. "You will be put up in the barracks until you leave for the summer pastures. Give Michael wide clearance for now."

"Yes ma'am," Thomas agreed readily. He wasn't sure why he provoked Michael. He really didn't have the desire to die tonight. Then again, Thomas had banished his best friend to the maze to have Rachel, only to lose her to the guard who mocked him… Knowing that same man was going to go to _his _home to sleep with _his_ Rachel made him completely irrational.


	19. Chapter 19

Rachel stared at the wall. The steady sound of Michael's breathing calmed her, but did little to soothe her racing mind. She loved Michael, but just remembering her mysterious boy, than learning of his death was like mourning Newt's loss all over again. Rachel snuggled deeper into her quilt, pressing her back against Michael's chest. Michael was solid and warm. Plus, he was here, Newt was gone and life must go on.

_She waited until midnight, but still Amanda hadn't returned. No one told her the Maze trails had begun, but between the tensions that rippled through the complex and how many of the older children left to never return it was clear. Amanda wasn't coming back. Having already lost too much to accept this, Rachel wandered the halls in a vain search for her sister. She found herself outside in the courtyard. It was expressly forbidden but she didn't care. She needed the fresh air to process the fact that she was now alone in this God-forsaken world. She found herself in the alcove. The older children had discovered the interior of the alcove wasn't within view of the cameras, hence it was used for all sorts of illegal activities. Tonight, Rachel used it to hide as she cried for her sister. The moon was full a cool wind blew though the courtyard and an owl hooted in the distance. Rachel was told to be happy for the children selected to perform the trials. They were selected because of their intelligence, cunning, and survival instincts and these gifts were going to be used for the good of all mankind. Rachel didn't care about all mankind; she only cared about Amanda and the pain it caused her. _

_The doors to the courtyard opened prompting Rachel to pull her legs up against her chest, just in case one of the guards came out to investigate and saw her legs sticking out. Rachel pressed her forehead into her knees silently controlling her tears. Whoever entered the yard headed straight for her hiding space. _

_"Rachel?"_

_She looked up, "What Thomas?" _

_Without hesitation he sat down next to her. "If you get caught out here, they'll throw you in the clink." _

_"I know," Rachel said. She didn't care what they did to her at this point; spending all day in the clink alone to mourn was far more appealing than forcing a smile and living without Amanda. _

_"What's the matter?" He asked her. _

_Rachel took a minute to look at him, the genuine concern he showed relaxed her. She felt safe telling him the truth. _

_"I'm sorry." Thomas said, reaching out to put his hand on her arm. "If I had known I would have stopped them." _

_"It's too late now," Rachel shrugged. She was grateful for his kind words and his support. Rachel leaned into him, putting her head on his shoulder. People may say what they wish, but the Thomas she knows is a warm, kind boy, he believes in the cause in a way people don't understand. He is willingly sacrificing his life so others can live. _

_"I promise, Rachel, from this day forward no one you love will be sent into the maze." Thomas was so assured she had to believe him. After all, what would he have to gain from sending her loved ones into the maze? _

_Then, somehow, she found their lips together in a kiss, his body pressed to hers in a subtle urgency._

_"What are you doing?" She asked appalled he would take advantage of her. She tried to put as much space between them as possible. She and the other girls had been warned to stay away from him. Rachel didn't take the threat seriously until this second. She and Thomas were friends after all; no reason to suspect there would ever be anything more. _

_Thomas blinked several time. "Don't you like me?" He asked. _

_"Yes, but not that way!" Rachel scrambled from the ground. "Goodnight Thomas." She walked away quickly. _

They couldn't have been any older than 15. Rachel felt dizzy, less than a year later Thomas stood in the cafeteria pointing Newt out to the guards. This marked the beginning of the end of Rachel's time with WICKED. Still, it was another year before Thomas let her go completely.

"Get up." A soft feminine voice broke through his dreaming. Thomas opened his eyes slowly. In the three days he'd been living in the barracks, he still hadn't gotten used to the light spilling in first thing in the morning.

"What? Is everything ok?" He grumbled sleepily.

"Wash up and have a spot of breakfast. Chancellor Paige wishes to speak with you." Ginger said easily.

"Chancellor Paige?"

"She believes it is time for you to know the truth."

Immediately hundreds of questions rolled around in his mind and his stomach tied in knots. He alternated between wanting to know everything and choosing to be ignorant. He remembered Hans calling him a coward because he didn't want the swipe removed; now he was getting a second chance and he was NOT going to be to back out.

He followed Ginger into the supply warehouse. The path leading back to the large flat trans was dimly lit in an dull gray light. Michael stood silhouetted against it, his arm around a much smaller figure that could have only been Rachel. If the chancellor wanted to explain things to him, what was the purpose of their involvement? Thomas could only speculate but in the grand scheme of things it really didn't matter. They dispensed with the pleasantries before Ginger took Rachel's elbow urging her through the flat trans. Alone with Michael, even for a few minutes, was unnerving, but soon they followed Ginger and Rachel.

Thomas gasped out loud at the sight that greeted him. At first it was very bright, almost too bright. There were glaring white lights that made his eyes hurt. When his eyes adjusted he noticed the room was huge. The ceiling was a good 100 feet above them and the room, if it could be called that, was so wide and deep that even if he could make out the walls the room was too crowded with shipping crates, boxes and pallets of supplies to make them out clearly.

In front of them was a Plexiglas wall a good six inches thick that wrapped around the entire length of the warehouse making a tunnel, of sorts. Michael followed the tunnel to their right. Thomas, who left without definitive directions, followed him. After what felt like miles they stopped at a set of double doors. When a mechanical buzz sounded Michael opened the door while Thomas passed through. The door slammed behind them the metal locked engaged again. A man dressed in a yellow hazmat suit motioned them to several plastic sheets hanging from makeshift rods. He directed them to undress. Thomas never felt more exposed then he did at that moment, standing naked in this room— a huge transparent wall on one side, a stone wall on the other. And, of course, there was Michael. That was probably the most embarrassing part of the whole thing. Thomas kept his eyes and his head down, avoiding looking at anything but his own feet, but an occasional glance up was needed. If he hadn't been so uncomfortable he might have actually been impressed and a bit jealous. Clearly Michael's size wasn't limited to his muscles and long legs.

They walked through a series of showers pausing at each making sure they were completely saturated. At the end, they had been disinfected, sanitized, scrubbed and exfoliated within an inch of their lives. Two sets of hermetically sealed packages consisting of appropriately sized jeans, white cotton tee shirts, and tennis shoes were waiting for them at the end.

The man in the hazmat suit who had followed their progress through the hazmat showers from the other side of the Plexiglas wall used a long narrow instrument to scan their bodies. He seemed satisfied with the results and he let them pass through another set of double doors. The hall on the other side was like walking into a completely different building. Michael led them to a set of shiny elevators where he punched the number 30. As the door slid shut Thomas returned to the ride of terror that took him to the Glade. If anyone other than Michael had been with him he probably would have panicked, but he couldn't show any sign of weakness lest Michael pounce and probably rip his throat out with his bare hands. Thomas knew he was over imagining it…Michael wouldn't really kill him… Would he?

The walls were an unremarkable beige with paintings of rolling hills, forests and mountains hung every few feet, lights highlighting the artwork. This was the only light provided down this long, narrow hallway. A couch and several chairs waited for occupants in a small bayed seating area at the end of the path. Thomas looked down the adjoining hallway which resembled the hall they'd just exited right down to the pictures on the walls. The scenery outside, however, was much more pleasant. He could see a single large snow-capped mountain and the rich forest ran from the thick fortress like walls of the city half way up the mountain.

Michael didn't speak to him. In fact Michael hadn't spoken a word to him in three days. And now, he sat in the chair, his foot resting in his knee. When he did look at Thomas, his scowl told Thomas all he needed to know. He was probably better off not speaking to him.

Thomas heard a door slam he turned noticing three women, one was clearly Ginger. One, he didn't recognize. They walked toward the seating area, with the third, Rachel, not seeming terribly eager to face Thomas again.

She walked past him directly to Michael where she rested her forehead against his chest. Immediately, Michael wrapped his arms around her. Thomas watched as Michael kissed the top of her head. The pain of watching them embrace stopped him cold. It wasn't an irrational jealousy. He was hit with the gut wrenching acceptance that he had never nor would ever have Rachel's love. Not the way he wanted it, at least.

The third woman smiled warmly at him, before she spoke in a melodious voice. "Oh my, Thomas, how you have grown."

Thomas studied her closely. She was petite with her black hair grayed at the temples. It was pulled back into a bun and her light gray pant suit spoke to her profession position. There was another woman, who seemed to materialize out of thin air. She stood a respectful distance away dressed in a similar fashion to the older woman.

"Meaning no offence Ma'am," Thomas trying hard to be respectful. "But I have never met you?"

"Oh I suppose you wouldn't remember. WICKED preferred it that way." She said lightly. "I'm Chancellor Ava Paige."

He instantly wanted to trust her, but he has had enough experience with government officials to be weary of anybody in charge—especially someone so cryptically friendly. Yet, Brenda told him he could trust Chancellor Paige and he had no reason to distrust her. Beyond that there was something about Chancellor Paige that felt familiar and comforting.

"Commander Constantine," The Chancellor smiled broadly, "as handsome as always." They embraced warmly. "Dr. Smyth tells me there had been a bit of drama around your sleepy little colony."

"Yes ma'am. Far more than I am pleased with." Michael admitted.

"I can appreciate that Commander. It does make leading difficult." She nodded.

"I rather hoped it would have had to come to this, but sometimes things don't go as planned." She eyed Rachel before trailing down to where hers and Michael's fingers were intertwined. The Chancellor gave a small sigh, "But never the less, even the small things need to be appropriately dealt with." The Chancellor turned to her assistance. "Martina, please stock the conference room with refreshments. We will be heading that way very soon."

"Yes Ma'am," she said before taping her hand-held computer pad several times.


	20. Chapter 20

The Chancellor turned back to Thomas, "Before we begin, Thomas, I must ask you… Do you want the memory swipe removed? It is completely voluntary, but it will make this process move along more smoothly."

"Yes Ma'am," Thomas had no hesitation in his response. Remaining ignorant to his past only caused him more pain; at least if he knew it he could confront it.

She smiled briefly; looking pleased with his response, then gave a small nod. "Martina, alert the medical staff then escort Dr. Smyth, Mr. Constantine and Miss McClure to the recreational facilities."

Her assistant nodded and went right to work on her hand help computer.

"I know you are eager to return. Barring any unexpected complications, this should only take about an hour. Until then enjoy our hospitality."

The staff at S.I.'s headquarters was pleasant but professional, going about their duties with practiced ease. His only moment of hesitation came as the mask weighted down with tubes and needles began to lower. Before the mask made contact with his face, though, the sedative took hold.

The room was dark and still when he woke. Thomas blinked several times but, he didn't feel any differently. The memories didn't bombard him like he expected. He raised his hand and stared at it waiting for something to come to him… Anything at all would have been a start. Still nothing jumped out as new or different. Then only thing the procedure appeared to have accomplished was giving him a migraine. He strained trying to remember anything new or different, yet still nothing happened. He was beginning to think it was unsuccessful, or worse still that the initial swipe had damaged his brain.

"Mr. Thomas, glad to see you are awake." A young nurse bustled in. "The doctor said the procedure was successful! Congratulations!" Her enthusiasm seemed slightly out of place, almost as if she used to working with small children.

"My head hurts," Thomas groaned, his speech slightly slurred.

"Oh dear, not to worry that is perfectly normal," She smiled at him. "I'll just give you some of this and we'll be all better!"

Thomas wanted to yell at her to shut up, but the syringe of clear medication she injected into his I.V. started working immediately. His mind cleared and his head stopped throbbing.

"We'll give that a few more minutes and you'll be good to go." She said her tone a bit more normal now. She gave him an encouraging smile as she checked his pulse and temperature.

"Does your head still hurt?" She asked, her intonation completely normal. Maybe she realized Thomas wasn't five, or maybe his mind was playing tricks on him but she was now talking to him as if he were a normal 17 year old.

"I'm 17!" Thomas blurted out excitedly.

"According to your file, you had a birthday about a month ago." She replied as she flipped open his chart, "April 13th to be exact."

"I knew that!" Thomas cried out.

"That's wonderful!" The nurse smiled at his enthusiasm. "Let's get you up and try walking. If you can manage that I see no reason to keep you here any longer."

The guard escorted Thomas to the conference room. Rachel, Michael, Ginger and Chancellor Paige had already taken their seats. In the corner, making herself as inconspicuous as possible, was Martina.

"You seem quite please Thomas," The chancellor commented.

Thomas nodded with a smile. "Yes Ma'am."

"That's wonderful. Help yourself to lunch. I hope you don't mind if we talk while you eat." She said. He helped himself to a couple of sandwiches and potato chips (Oh! He had missed those!) and some water.

"Now that the procedure was successful I'd like to discuss the issues at hand and have them resolved before anyone leaves. I am not expecting us to leave this meeting with anything more than tolerance for the others. I realize some wounds are too deep to ever heal properly. With that being said we _will_ be mindful of our tone, language and attitude." She looked pointedly at everyone. "I suspect some emotions may run deep, if things start becoming too heated we will take a break. I presume it would be best to start at the beginning if anyone had any questions before we start."

"Ma'am," Thomas said, "I have questions about the swipe."

"Of course," She smiled at him gently. "Perhaps Dr. Smyth can explain. She does have some experience with the procedure.

"Certainly Madam Chancellor." Ginger cleared her throat before taking a sip of coffee.

Thomas glanced at Rachel, she looked at him before she looked down at the table top.

_He stopped in his tracks, just seconds before Alby knocked him flat on his face. "Don't stop!" Alby cried happily before charging forward kicking the ball in the opposite direction. Newt reached down hauling Thomas to his feet. "Trip over your own feet mate?" Thomas just stared. He had just started noticing girls, though the older boys had been talking about them for a while now. _

_"Who's that?" Thomas asked nodded in the general direction of a group of girls. Newt looked in the direction Thomas indicated. _

_"I dunno. Go ask, Loverboy." Newt teased. _

_"You ask!" Thomas pushed him. _

_Newt pushed him back, "I'm not the one interested!" _

_"Go ask her what her name is." Thomas pushed him again. _

_"Ok," Newt gave him a mischievous smile. Thomas realized at once it was a bad idea. _

_"Oy, you!" Newt yelled across the field. "Ginger top! What's your name?" Thomas wanted to die of embarrassment. _

"…Chemical that blocks the connection between the long term memory and the recall processes. Its positively genius and quite simple to reverse, but it takes time and stimulation for the connections to reapply themselves. Don't worry you'll be set to right in no time."

"I don't understand, though. Even with the swipe I could remember things… Well, not _remember_, but there was a shadow of a memory there."

"Me too," Rachel chimed in. "I remembered Newt, sort of. I remembered a boy… But I couldn't remember anything significant like his name or what he looked like. I wasn't even sure if he was real. It was more of a feeling rather than a tangible memory, if that makes sense?"

"Yes, memory swipes are an imperfect science. The human brain is far more complex than even the most educated scientist can comprehend," Ginger shifted making herself more comfortable "When people experience something and they form the memory, the brain assigns an emotion to that memory. The swipe only blocks the memory not the emotion assigned to it. Therefore you have the emotion without the memory and even the most sophisticated swipe will never weaken to the power of intuition. Rachel, you remembered how you felt when you were with Newt, so your brain was attempting to find the memory assigned to that emotion. Therefore you started remembering pieces of memory until the swipe was bridged by the mention of his name."

"Ah," Rachel replied. Thomas nodded in understanding.

"Thank you Dr. Smyth." The chancellor replied.

Thomas looked at Rachel again. She was resting her head against Michael's shoulder, looking pale and tired.

"What did I do at WICKED?" Thomas asked The Chancellor. She smiled at Thomas again. "I wasn't Chancellor when WICKED, or World Unity came into being, and I only knew about Survivors Initiative after I was chosen as Chancellor Morgan's successor. What I do know is, Thomas, you, Teresa and the rest of the orphaned children were used, and horribly. Not only for the maze project, but other experiments as well. I won't get into those." Chancellor Paige looked down at her hands for a few seconds before taking a deep breath. "Chancellor Morgan did not wholly agree with the World Unity governors the WICKED's experiments were the only option. He wanted purposed another plan."

"Plan B," Thomas replied.

"You are remembering well," The Chancellor said easily. "Thus Survivors Initiative was conceived. Of course, the world governors didn't agree with his idea and refused to cooperate. He used all the power of his office to start the program, hiding it from the government and WICKED. At first he only selected a handful of the most genetically superior people to man his first Colony, but as World Unity and WICKED started turning immunes out, the SI started bring them in, training them, preparing them for the harsh realities of life in a colony. Immunes, in Chancellor Morgan's opinion were the last bit of hope for the human race. WICKED was struggling to find the answers as millions of people died. WICKED wasn't successful in finding a cure, but because of your sacrifice, Thomas—" her eyes flicked towards Rachel as she continued, "And the sacrifice of so many others… World Unity is in the process of developing a vaccine against the Flare."

_Teresa smiled at him. Thomas was happy she was there with him, even if he was miserable. _

_"You scared us Tom." She said as she brushed a bit of hair from his forehead. _

_"What happened?" He struggled to get up, he was so weak, his head throbbed, and the sheer act of getting up sent a wave of nausea through him. _

_"Lie down, you have the flu." She said. "You looked terrible, I tried to get them to stop, but they insisted… YOU insisted… Until you passed out. "I thought I'd lost you." She lay down next to him; she felt the heat radiating from his body. Thomas wrapped his arms around her, thankful she was there for him. _

_"Please don't ever do that again." She pleaded with him. _

_"I won't," Thomas replied softly. _

"…Thomas, do you have any other question?" The Chancellor asked.

"Teresa? Tell me about her and what our roles were at WICKED."

Chancellor Paige took a sip of her water and sighed. She needed to sort out her thoughts before continuing.

"Teresa was passionate, about everything. Especially you, but not in the way you think. You and Teresa were the first children taken in for the experiments. For a long time you were the ONLY two. You were as close as siblings and you looked out for each other. She just had your best interest at heart, even if her attempts to shield you were misguided."

"Were we responsible for the maze and the trials?" Thomas asked.

"The planners convinced you it was a game—a game in which you excelled. There was always an air of good natured competitiveness between you and her, but neither of you took it seriously. Then more children came. Of course, you were thrilled to see other people and slowly started pulling away from her. Boys you could run around and wrestle with… Friends you could confide in... I'm sure Teresa felt abandoned. She found other girls to socialize with, of course, but she seemed to struggle with it… Whereas you were a natural at making new friends."

"What about our role in the operation of the maze?"

"You thought you were playing a game… The planners never told you it was real until everything was ready, by then it were too late. As far as the actual operating, you and Teresa were just two other children slotted to go into the maze."

"But I remember selecting…" Thomas stopped suddenly he couldn't make himself finish the sentence.

"The planners needed your full cooperation, if that meant giving into minor petty demands so be it. In the grand scheme of things, you and Teresa were as powerless as the rest of the children."

With his head in his hands Thomas looked down at the table top. Part of him was relieved he wasn't responsible for everything, but a larger part of him was still angry for being used, no matter how minor his part really was.

_You need to get over her Tom, she isn't interested." Teresa snapped. _

_"Mind your own business Teresa!" Thomas snapped back. _

_"You are my business!" _

_"You are not my mother or my sister! I'm not sure you are even my friend!" Thomas stormed through the courtyard. He wouldn't look at her knowing the hurt in her eyes would make him apologize instantly. People milling around took notice and soon they had an audience. _

_"This isn't normal!" She cried, "You are obsessed with her!" _

_"You're crazy!" Thomas fired back. He took the time to look around, like he always did in public to see if she was there. He spotted her at the same time Teresa did. Thomas watched as Teresa motioned to the guards in the watch tower, "I want her gone!" She pointed at Rachel, "she is ruining everything!" Thomas jolted. No one was going to take her away, not as long as he was breathing. He flung himself in front of Rachel, the girl that rejected him again and again. "STOP! DO NOT TAKE HER! He was desperate to stop the guards. If she left now he'd never find her again. _

He saw it now. Teresa was right, Thomas's feelings for Rachel were unhealthy… And the only person that suffered for it was Rachel.

_He's gonna pay for that!" Thomas watched Newt and Rachel in the alcove, their bodies pressed together. Newt fingered a curl before bringing it to his nose. Rachel smiled shyly at him. Thomas watched as they kissed, rage burning in his gut. Newt, his best friend, knew how Thomas felt about her and betrayed him. He'd bide his time. He'd let Newt and Rachel think they'll get away with it. _


	21. Chapter 21

Thomas was snapped back to reality by a voice…

"…any other questions?" The Chancellor asked him.

"Ma'am," Thomas said, "Was Teresa the only person to survive the trials?"

"Of course not," The Chancellor replied, "She was, however, the only person guaranteed to survive the trails. It wasn't her, though. They needed Thomas. It was you. You were the only person in WICKED where the virus was present, but remained uninfected."

"I don't…" Thomas stuttered.

"You have the virus living in your brain and yet, you are immune to the virus. The true immunes have a genetic mutation in their immune systems allowing their bodies to make an effective antibody against the virus. You are infected with a sterile version of the virus, it moves through your brain as if it was active, but it doesn't damage your brain like an active virus would. That is why your brain was going to be dissected after the trials," she said, matter of factly. "So the scientists could map the virus's path to develop a cure."

Thomas glanced across the table at Rachel. Michael had his arm draped over her shoulders as she leaned heavily against his side. She looked so pale and a thin sheen of sweat covered her forehead. She looked as if she was going to be sick. She got up slowly, but then bolted, leaving the room quickly; Michael watched her leave, but no one made a move to follow her.

"While she is gone, I want to discuss something." Ginger said.

"There seems to be some disagreement of what exactly happened between the two of you at WICKED. Thomas, what do you believe happened between the two of you?"

Thomas looked down at the table to gather his thoughts, but mostly to avoid Michael's intense gaze. He had shifted forward slightly like a cat who was ready to pounce.

"Nothing." Thomas finally admitted. "I liked her." He hesitated and shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "I kissed her once, but she didn't reciprocate. I did everything I could to get her attention, but in the end it was letting her go that protected her."

Thomas's words shocked him, he wasn't entirely sure where that last sentence came from but he knew it was true. HE had had to let Rachel go to save her life.

Thomas looked up at Michael. He remained expressionless as he watched Thomas intently. Suddenly the big man wasn't so intimidating, and in the smallest gesture of gratitude, Michael relaxed into his chair again.

"Rachel was selected to go into the maze?" Ginger inquired.

_Thomas felt as if he'd just run a marathon. His body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and he breathed in heavy gasping pants. His entire body felt too weak to move, but strangely he was enjoying it. He felt the warm body beneath him, her heavy breathing in his ear. He inhaled the faint scent of flowers from her hair. _

_"I didn't think it would be that wonderful," she whispered in his ear. Her warm breath so close to his ear caused him to shiver in delight as goose-flesh rose on his skin. Thomas pushed up, looking down at the girl in his bed, and after a brief moment of crushing disappointment, he smiled at Teresa. _

_"Neither did I," Thomas admitted before smiling at her. With a groan he rolled off of her, resting once again, lazily draping his arm over her when she cuddled against him. _

_"If we get caught…" _

_"We won't get caught," Teresa assured him. Thomas had to believe her. Somehow she had managed to sneak out of her room across the compound, into the boys' dorms, and into his room without being seen, no small feat. Teresa looked at him brushing the tips of her fingers across his cheek. _

_"You know I love you right?" She asked. _

_He looked at her and at first, he smiled. Then he saw the strained smile on her face and it caused him to pause. _

_"Yes?" It came out as more of a question than an affirmation. _

_Thomas was in a full blown panic. He had to get to the maze planning room. Oh God, what had Teresa done? She claimed it was for his own good, but Thomas knew better. He ran across the compound taking corners at dangerous speeds before he lunged through the planning rooms. The men in lab coats were shocked, but either won't or couldn't stop Thomas from tearing into the interview room. _

_"STOP!" He screamed. It was too late, Rachel was already hooked to the machines, reading every single vital sign possible. She was sitting in the chair, her white knuckled grip betraying her terror completely. She didn't flinch or acknowledge that anything out of the ordinary was happening.. She was lost in her own mind. Living out her greatest fear, so the planners could exploit it. _

_"STOP!" Thomas pleaded out in desperation. "She's not ready!" _

_The panel of scientists monitoring her watched with keen interest as the guards rushed in._

_ "STOP!" Thomas screamed again. His guts churned with horror at what had happened. Whatever was happening in her mind? He watched in horror as a single tear trained down her cheek. _

_"Thomas!" A.D. Jansen stormed into the room. "You have absolutely no reason whatsoever to be in here, for interrupting this interview and for stopping this experiment from continuing. If you do not leave this instant I will be forced to take drastic step—is that clear?" _

_"Leave her alone!" Thomas screamed at him. "She doesn't deserve this!" _

_"This isn't up to you. I am fed up with you silly children and your unreasonable demands. Get him as far from here— and me— as you can… and DO NOT let him back in the building." _

_Thomas struggled and fought against the guards, but it did little good. _

_"I'll fix this, I swear!" He promised Rachel as the door to the complex slammed shut. He wasn't sure how, but he was going to make this right. _

"Yes," Thomas answered Ginger's question with a hard expression. "Her mission was to die."

After a long silence the conference room door opened again, Rachel walked back into the room, looking just as pale as when she left, but clearly feeling better. Thomas watched as Michael poured a glass of water for Rachel. He understood why Rachel had chosen him. Michael was big, strong, and undoubtedly powerful He would defend her to the death if need, but he was also capable of being tender, loving and kind. He tended to her needs with effortless grace.

"Rachel," Ginger asked. "We are talking about what happened when the guards came to get you. Are you up to talking about it?"

Rachel swallowed hard before she nodded, "I don't remember much, really."

"It was Teresa, she told the planners to put you in the maze. I tried to stop them." Thomas wanted so badly for Rachel to believe him. "I did everything I could think of, I swear! I knew what was ahead of you and if that meant living without you then that was what I was going to do. I never meant any of the things I said… It was just to convince the planners you did not belong in that maze. God Rachel! The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you!"

"But you did without hesitation, without shame. You did everything you could to hurt me. I thought we were friends Thomas, how could I have been so naïve? " Rachel teared up. Her hands shook at she tipped her water glass to her lips.

"I was in love with you! Teresa…Newt…everyone knew it, Rachel. We were friends until _I_ ruined it, but I never hated you! And God knows, I never wanted to hurt you. I tried to stop them from sending you into the maze to die!"

"I wanted to see Amanda! I wanted to go into the maze. You claimed to love me, but you never thought about _me_! It was always about _you_!"

"You were going to die!" Thomas pleaded with her.

"It was still _my_ choice!"

_Thomas sat on the concrete bench starting out at the sunset. He needed to get Rachel away from the planners. He needed to figure out how to keep her safe until he could find her again. He knew it was an impossible task. Outside of WICKED, nowhere was safe. Or so said WICKED. The sinking feeling at the pit of his stomach lingered as thought about Rachel's mission and the seriousness on Teresa's face when she told him. He didn't notice the footsteps behind him, not until a woman sat down next to him. _

_"Thomas," She said softly, speaking with him as if she knew him. "I saw you in the planning room." _

_Thomas didn't have it in him to respond he just looked at her. _

_"I'm intrigued by your display. I was under the impression that WICKED didn't want their specimens to form attachments to each other." _

_"Nice, lady! I've been called a lot of things, but 'intriguing' has never been one of them." Thomas grumbled. _

_"You don't follow the mold I was expecting. You are quite fond of the young lady in the interview room." _

_"Listen lady, I don't know who you are and frankly, I don't care. I'm trying to think and you are bothering me." Thomas snapped angrily. _

_"I've been attempting to find a way to make this palatable," she replied. "I always draw the same conclusion." _

_"I'm happy for you," Thomas replied. "Do you need something?" _

_"I want to help," She responded. _

_Thomas barked out a maniacal laugh, "Help? You want to help? Tell me lady, what can you do to help? _

_"The world outside, Thomas," She stretched out her legs in front of her looking up at the red sunset. "It's ugly, hopeless, devastated. There is very little beauty left in humanity. _

_Thomas just stared at her, determining what this woman was talking about. She gave him an encouraging smile before returning her attention to the sunset again. _

_"I'm Chancellor Paige," She said in an off-handed sort of way, "and what I saw today reminds me of what made humanity what it once was… Passion." _

_There was a spark of hope. "Chancellor Ma'am, if you want to help I think I can figure out a way to stop them." _

_"If you are serious about this, then I will tell you a secret, but you must never tell anyone else. Is that clear, Mr. Thomas?" She turned her hazel eyes to him the seriousness of her expression intrigued him immediately. _

_"Yes, it won't matter in a few weeks. I won't remember it anyway." Thomas shrugged indifferently although he was keenly interested in what the Chancellor had to say. _

_"I know of a place where people like you and your friends live in safety away from WICKED and the trials. It's a place where you can live a normal life. I am willing to share it with you… And anyone else who makes it through this." _

_Thomas stared at her, certain this was some elaborate practical joke or cruel trick. He wanted to believe her but it seemed too good to be true._

_ "What is this place?" He asked._

_"I can't tell you that, but I can use all the power in my possession to see your friends to safety when it's all over." She watched as the sun set completely, "Including your beloved young lady." _

_"She can't go into the maze." Thomas replied the strain of the day's events weakening his hardened exterior. _

_"I know her mission. I do not agree her death is essential for the trial, but I have no power to change that." She sighed with resignation. "If I had my way this entire project would be shut down. I would have all the immunes here would be sent to another project and the non-immunes would be sent to World Unity headquarters for their own safety. Sadly, WICKED does not fall under the control of World Unity so I have little say on what happens here." _

_"You have resources." Thomas said eagerly_

_"That I do," She nodded with a conspiratorial smile. _

_"You can get Rachel and the rest out. So, do what you said you can do." Thomas replied daring to hope for a second. _

"Unfortunately I was not completely successful but I did what I could to fulfill my promise to you." Chancellor Paige watched Thomas with genuine sorrow in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Thomas turned to Rachel, "I asked The Chancellor to swipe your memories of Newt. I thought if you didn't remember him… Or what I had done… You might be more willing."

"Willing for what?" Rachel asked.

"To be with me," Thomas's embarrassment was evident, but he didn't let stop him. Rachel deserved answers.

"You hated me," Rachel scoffed. "It was evident in everything you did. Sending Newt into the maze, ridiculing me in public, telling the planners I was weak, emotional, not a suitable specimen for your precious maze."

"Rachel," Ginger interrupted, "I think this is a matter of perspective. I agree the situation could have been handled better, but you both were just children, we cannot expect you to behave as adults should. You view Thomas's actions as though done in spite. It isn't true. They were misguided, yes, but not intended as malice. He just wanted you to be safe and used any means he could to see to it."

"You're justifying it?" Rachel cried. She felt Michael place a calming hand on her arm.

"No. A responsible adult should have stepped in, but there wasn't one, not with enough clout to prevent Thomas from acting in this manner. In the end Thomas's behavior was indicative of an irrational child doing everything he could to get his way... A spoiled brat, if you will."

"Thomas, correct me if I'm wrong," Ginger ignored his scowl. "You were angered at seeing your friend Newt with Rachel. And, in your mind the shortest route to both removing his influence and warning others she was off limits was to make an example of him."

"I'm not proud of it," Thomas mumbled. He felt it necessary to try explain.

"But, it was not because you didn't want Rachel to be happy?" Ginger asked.

"No, it was because I wanted her to be with me, and Newt was in the way." Thomas replied sadly.


	22. Chapter 22

It's hard to believe I am ending this story! I read the Maze Runner Trilogy last summer since then I felt a keen sort of abandonment to how James Danhner ended it. I felt it necessary to end it myself, if only for closure. I think Thomas got off too easily at the end of the Death Cure, it's almost like "hey we're free, now everyone promptly forget what happened over the course of the three books." All the trauma and pain these characters experienced can't be forgotten that easily, because if certain personal restrains I was unable to add as much as I'd like but I am glad the people following my version of the ending enjoyed it so much.

Best to every one of you.

* * *

Thomas saw the clearing though they were still miles up the mountain side. The sheep, dogs, and even the other herders quickened their steps. Everyone was eager to be within the safety of Zeta Colony's fence.

He never dreamed he'd have missed life in the compound as much as he did, but after 4 months of sleeping in tents on the hard ground, sitting through all sorts of weather, and existing on Sam's atrocious cooking, He had to admit that he was glad for even the minor comforts of home. He smiled a bemused grin and shook his head. He wasn't sure when he started thinking of Zeta Colony as home, but it warmed him.

Thomas had spent the summer reflecting on his memories—both the good and the bad. He'd come to terms with the pain he had caused others and forgiven the pain caused to him. He was convinced what he was doing was right, even if outsiders knew it wrong, but he was an innocent child for the most part. The adults in his life had led him down a dark road, but it was over now. There was no use dwelling on things he couldn't change.

While gone, he had thought about Teresa a lot and all of the things they shared together. He understood her better now. She really had just wanted him to be happy. He had also accepted everything he'd done to Rachel. She, of course, had all the reason in the world to hate him but chose not to.

_Rachel handed him a metal pail, inside of which were several apples and a tin of peanut butter. Even with all he put her through, she remembered this was his favorite snack and had cared enough to prepare it for him. However, she didn't wait around to see them off. _

_He gave Minho a one armed hug. His best friend had moved past everything, even accepting Thomas's participation in planning the maze. _

_"See you in 4 months, shuckface,"Minho teased. _

_"See you in 4 months, slinthead," Thomas teases back. _

_Minho stepped back again, taking Valerie's hand. Valerie rested her head on Minho's shoulder and she rubbed her expanding middle. Thomas was happy for him and his excitement about impending parenthood, but he was envious as well. Everyone seemed to have what he was searching for. Everyone, that is, but him. _

Thomas scanned the crowd, seeking out Rachel without even realizing it. She seemed happy and Michael stood next to her while they socialized. Thomas watched as Michael doted over her, refilling her drink, getting more food for her. It wasn't until she stood that he realized she was several months pregnant. She must have been very early in her pregnancy while they were at SI. Seeing her so happy was bittersweet, but he had learned to live with the consequences of his actions.

"Is this seat taken?" Thomas turned to the melodious voice to his right.

"By all means," Thomas smiled warmly at the newcomer.

"I'm Elaina," She smiled back.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Elaina. I'm Thomas."

* * *

Rachel looked at her newborn son. He was absolutely perfect. She brushed her fingers over his thick black hair attempting to move the stubborn curl from his forehead, but it sprang back immediately. She sighed.

"I'm sorry," She said softly before kissing his forehead gently. "I would have preferred you inherited your father's waves instead of my out of control curls.

Rachel looked at Michael and he beamed at her. He couldn't have been more proud of his child or thrilled with his life with her. In spite of everything that had happened, they had a healthy baby. Michael caressed his son's cheek. "He's perfect just the way he is."

She smiled, full of the delight of being happy again, grateful for the chance to honor Newt. Rachel wasn't sure if Michael known she had named their son after him, but she graciously allowed Michael to select a name as well.

"Welcome to the world Gabriel Isaac Constantine," Rachel breathed.


End file.
